The lights go out in heaven
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: Two girls are whisked into Middle Earth, Kat just wants to get home and get away from all the sharp instruments of destruction (cept for hers) Cissa just wants Legolas, and maybe Aragorn while she's at it. But Boromir has a different plan for Kat.
1. Default Chapter

Reposted, because I swore to much, and I swear that I set the damn thing on a higher rating than I had. sighs oh well, it gave me a chance to rewrite the first bit after I got some lovely constructive criticism. Anyways this is kindly, a mary sue story, feel free to tell me how much you dislike it, cause after I get the first couple bits finished, I'm gonna toss it to the lovely wolves at deleterious to have their happy way with. Outright flames will be laughed at, and the best bits will be posted so that anyone who likes the story can read them and laugh along. Neither of the sues in this are self inserts, I just made them up cause the were fun characters I was thinking of using in another setting, 'the real goth' and the 'wannabe goth' come face to face and must face many evils and what not whilst hating each other completely, but no matter how they work it, they can't leave the other behind (innate goodness of humanity or something). Anyways listening to someone bitch about how people who write chars with long hair, never seem to have to take care of said hair (etc.) I thought it'd be fun to toss my two little bitches into middle earth for an experiment in writing.

real goth (imo) artistic type who is moody, wears blacks and other dark colours for various reasons, (ie- so the blood doesn't show up, or it was in my closet, fuck off.) owns one or more pairs of boots (ranging from doc martins to bitch boots, etc.) listens to different music with a wide range of influences (incubus succubus, vnv nation, iron maiden etc). Has strong political views, odd thoughts about morality and sexuality and mans innate goodness/badness. Has strong role models, and might like old horror movies.

wannabe goth (imo) going with the trend, buys most of their clothing at hot topic, wears black cause 'its cool'. Thinks Avril Lavigne is 'like omg! So cool!!1!!!1 So totally gawth!" Generally have no strong political views, and no big thoughts about morality except for 'my hamster died, now I need a new pet to name after my latest obsession'. No big though on sexuality except for 'giggle giggle..', less than no thoughts on mans innate goodness/badness. Has a rock star or one of the Olsen twins as a role model.

And if your reading this and are getting pissed cause it sounds like I described you in one of the above descriptions, I'm not attempting to poke fun at you or pull you out of the crowd for people to laugh at, but really if you fall into the second description, save it somewhere and then look back in two years, read it and laugh your ass off at yourself. If either of my two sues seem to resemble you, its not done on purpose cause hey, I don't know you. Kat and Cissa are my property, and the plot of this fucked up little thing is kinda mine. Well bits of it are anyways, and anything you can point at and go 'hey that was in the book/movie' belongs with much respect to Professor Tolkein and to new line cinemas.

J

Thanks for reading my long and drawn out authors note, now go watch my sick little experiment.. I mean.. read my story. Yeah.. that's it… read….

The world seemed to shimmer as Kat walked into her bedroom. She sighed and shook her head, must be a heat wave. She clomped over to her bed, enjoying the sounds her doc martins made on the wood floor. She stopped to peer into the mirror, running a hand through her unruly black hair. Blue eyes stared back at her questioningly, she was 5'7" and wished she was shorter. Her black jeans sat low on her hips, and a tangle of belts and chains dangled from her slim hips. Her scuffed doc martins peeked out from the ragged hems of the jeans. She had a black backpack slung over one shoulder and wore a blank tank top under a long sleeved mesh shirt. Kat wore little makeup, slight black eyeliner and silver lipstick, were all she found her face could tolerate. Tiny ankhs sat in her ears, matching one of the pendants that dangled from her hips. It was an image she was familiar with but today something seemed off. There was a shadow in the mirror where no shadow should be.

Kat shrugged and dove onto her bed, dragging the backpack off and on to her lap. She emptied it quickly, then began tossing things back into it.

"Poetry book, pens, hair ties, knives," She said out loud as she tossed each item into the bag. "Matches, lighter," She leaned over and pulled a few things from her bedside table. "condoms," she added with a wry smirk "cause hey, you never know. Eyeliner, lipstick, sweater, extra underwear, extra socks." Kat thought for a moment. "String, " she declared unwrapping a length of string from her headboard and dropping it into the pack. Reaching back into the headboard she added a few granola bars and some candy. "ready for a night on the town, she declared, smiling softly. She looked around the room with narrowed eyes, trying to see if there was anything else she needed, her eyes landed on a tiny teddy bear, white fur that had tiny black wings coming from its back. It sat on her desk, and she slid off the bed, carrying the back pack and picked it up. As her fist closed around the bear, the world seemed to shimmer and warp around her. Kat tried to move, but felt herself falling as everything went black. Time passed and Kat knew nothing, just spinning blackness that swallowed every sound she made and kept her from moving. She squeezed her eyes shut.

When Kat opened her eyes again, she found herself standing at the edge of a forest, staring at herself. Kat blinked, and the mirror image moved, and Kat stepped back. She blinked again, the girl facing her looking rather like a stunned trout wasn't a mirror, for one, Kat was taller, and this new person had way to much makeup on. Kat looked closer and suspected that the black curly hair on the girl was a dye and perm job. The other girl was wearing a skirt and a frilly blouse that Kat wouldn't be caught dead in, the blouse was dark red, short sleeve, with a ruffle down the front that looked like it belonged around the neck of a clown, and the crazy chick had layered the eyesore-blouse over a white fishnet long sleeved top. The skirt was black, long and had side slits up to both the chicks thighs, brand new doc martin knock offs peeked out from under the skirt.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Kat asked, glaring at the shorter girl. Kat looked around the woods, where huge trees towered above their heads and birds chirped cheerfully.

"Your totally trying to steal my look." The shorter girl said aggressively, placing her hands on her hips, blue eyes narrowing to slits as she stared at Kat. "I'm gonna kick your ass back to the stone age you ugly little poser." Kat blinked, and then started to laugh. She looked up at the sky above, and still laughing she began to walk away from the crazy little bitch. She almost walked throat first into an arrow. Kat froze, and slowly raised her hands, one still closed around the tiny teddy bear, the laughter dying in her throat. Kat heard a muffled thump from behind her and smiled at the thought that maybe someone had shot the other girl. The woods before her suddenly streamed short people. Kat blinked and finally looked up the shaft of the boy to meet the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Unfortunately they belonged to a cold looking blond man who had vulcan ears stuck on the side of his head.

"What the fuck is this?" Kat asked softly, as two more gorgeous men appeared behind the blond.

"we could ask you the same question Mistress." The darker of the two asked. Kat was poked in the back and turned slowly to face a short man with a huge beard and a large axe who scowled ferociously up at her.

"What did ye do to the other woman?" He snarled, holding his axe in a way that suggested he was entirely looking forward to using it. Kat looked past his to where her shorter doppelganger lay on the forest floor in a tidy sprawl. one of the other short men peered from face to face then pointed at Kat. She felt the world start to spine and shake in a disturbing kind of way.

"You've stolen her features!" he accused, Kat fought the urge to roll her eyes and lost. She sighed and looked again to the forest canopy, wanting to see if the sky was spinning, or it was just her.

"What do you look for up there?" The taller and bulkier man asked, coming to stand next to her. She met his gaze for a moment and was surprised to not see utter hostility staring at her. The world shimmered for a moment. "Do you seek god?" He asked gently. Then the world seemed to stop its spin for a soft short moment and her fist clenched around the bear.

"I talk to god," she said softly, quoting something an old friend had said once. "but the sky is empty." The world resumed its spin, picking up the pace until it felt as though she was at the centre of a whirlwind.

"The sky is never empty, my young friend," Boomed a rich voice from behind her. Kat jumped and turned to face an older man who stood next to the bowman. He was tall and dressed in grey and something about his image rang a bell in the back of her head. she shook her head trying to figure what was going on.

"I don't like this." Kat sated dizzily. "this isn't where I'm supposed to be, what's with all the short people, and what's with the chick who's trying to rip off my look with a perm and a dye job? I Have things to do." She practically snarled at the bowman, who still held his arrow ready to fly into her throat. "And if I were you buddy," She added, stepping towards the bowman, feet unsteady, "I'd move that freaking bow before I end up with an arrow sticking out of my prostate!" The man next to her chuckled, and placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"The elf will not hurt you." The man said, waving at the elf to lower his bow, the elf complied with a scowl after looking to the older man for confirmation of the order. "provided you do not make good on your threat." It was at this point that Kats doppelganger came to with a soft moan. The elf moved past them, as Kat sighed and rolled her eyes as 7 men surrounded the shorter girl who lay gracefully on the ground.

"I am Boromir of Gondor," The man said, removing his hand from her shoulder, he waved his hand at the older man, "This is Gandalf the grey."

"I'm Kat, and whats' going on?" Kat asked, looking to Gandalf for an answer. She blinked several times trying to get her eyes to focus, Gandalf appeared to be several fuzzy figures that weaved back and forth against the trees.

"We are on a quest." the many Gandalf's explained quickly and easily, they voices fusing and meshing throughout an entire octave of vocal tones.

"Can we come?" asked the doppelganger from her spot on the forest floor, and Kat wondered how she had heard what the old man had asked, as what looked like 20 people were clustered around the girl, generally fawning over her and asking questions.

"Yes." Said one of the short men, with dark curly hair. "you can come Cissa."

"I don't want to go." Kat said quietly.

"No one asked you." Shot the short men with the beards and axes.

"hush Gimli." Gandalf commanded. "Kat will journey with us." The old men smiled gently at Kat and she shifted her weight from foot to foot, uncertain.

"If you think this is wise Gandalf," said the other, unknown man, "Then this Kat will join us and the lovely Cissa on our quest."

"I don't have anything to take with me." Cissa said, allowing the man to help her to her feet. "Are you sure I will not be a burden?"

"No creature such as yourself could ever be a burden." the blond man/elf said smoothly, and Kat fought the urge to gag. What sort of fucked up world had she wandered into? Next to her, Boromir smothered a sigh.

"And what of you?" Gimli asked, glaring up at Kat, he was suddenly one person with several heads. "what do you bring to this quest?"

"Real doc martins?" Kat said snidely, blinking at the heads that all seemed to be talking at different times.

"We shall see." Said the other man, and she turned to face him, dizzy, almost stumbling. "You may call me Aragorn, the halflings are Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippen, and the elven archer is Legolas." Kat didn't move as the world gave a sudden lurch.

"You keep calling him an elf?" She said to no one in particular, "That's crazy, everybody knows... everybody.." Her tongue seemed to double in size in her mouth and she struggled to let the words out as the ground rushed at her. She blinked, staring confused at the dead leaves that were suddenly much closer to her face. "What the hell is going on?" She managed to whisper as the world seemed to tilt and spin crazily. Someone was calling her name, she closed her eyes, it didn't matter, she'd close her eyes and when she opened them she be at home, in bed and everything would be ok.


	2. chapter 2

Part two

Thanks for all the r and ring everyone who managed to get past my lovely authors note. I still don't own anything recognizable. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Kat opened her eyes to look up into the concerned faces of Boromir and Gandalf. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Kat?" Boromir questioned, worry threading into his voice. "wake up, we must go."

"Why don't you just carry her?" Questioned another voice, female and annoyed. The name danced forwards in Kats mind, Cissa, the annoying pest with the perm and the dye job.

"You must awake Kat." Gandalfs said poking her none to gently in the forehead.

"Oww!" Kat protested softly, trying to slap his hand away and succeeding only in hitting her own nose. "leave me alone." She muttered, turning her head to the side. "This is just some messed up dream, and I'll wake up in my bed and none of this will have happened." Cissa laughed at something and Kat winced. "Especially her."

"Kat," Boromir said, slipping a hand under he neck and pulling her to a sitting position. "You worried us, are you feeling better?" he offered her some water and she took a sip. "Can you stand?" He questioned.

"I guess I'm fine." Kat said, noting that everyone seemed to have one head and that there were no double images.

"This is no dream." Aragorn said gravely, "But you must deal with it for this is life, and we have much to do." Boromir pulled Kat to her feet, solemnly passing her the backpack and her little teddy bear.

"You dropped this," Boromir said, looking at the bear, "I have seen nothing like it before," he waved a strong hand at Cissa, "She said it was not but a children's toy." Kat blushed. "Will you tell me what it is?"

"Its just a bear," Kat said softly, "With wings, its like an angel.. bear. A friend of mine gave it to me. Its for luck." She tossed it into the backpack and slipped the bag onto her shoulders.

"And lucky it is, to have brought you to us." Gandalf teased, "but now we must travel, for we have far to go before we can rest." Gandalf smiled at the group while Aragorn took the lead and they moved out of the woods. Kat meandered to the back of the group, wondering frantically how the fuck she was going to get home. Ahead of her Cissa tripped over nothing and went sprawling to the ground with an animal sounding grunt.

Kat burst out laughing, and Boromir and Gandalf both let out suspiciously strangled coughs. Cissa glared at Kat from the ground, and then slowly got to her feet with the help of Legolas.

"If you can't laugh at yourself, I'll be glad to do it for you." Kat offered with a smile as she suppressed her laughter. Boromir let out another odd cough, and Gandalf turned away to scan the horizon.

"We have to no time for petty quarrelling." Aragorn announced, levelling a hard glare at Kat. "We must move." They set off again, Cissa aiming a kick at Kat's shin, which the doc martins deflected easily.

"Some people are only alive because it's illegal to kill them." Kat muttered darkly as Cissa skipped away to catch up with Aragorn. Boromir chuckled and fell back to walk beside her. "uh sorry." Kat apologized, "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"No worries." Boromir said easily, "I often entertain some of the same thoughts."

"Yes but you don't actually speak them." Kat countered, causing Boromir to grin.

"I think that this will be an interesting journey." Boromir said slowly, tugging at one of Kats wild curls, he continued to smile down at her, "Now that you have joined us."

"Aren't you on a big quest thingy?" Kat asked looking away so she wouldn't blush. Blushing would ruin things, here was this good looking warrior type guy practically flirting with her, and blushing would only be a bad thing.

"We are on a quest of great importance to all of Middle Earth." Boromir replied, "But you are very easy on my eyes, and you words amuse me."

"Uh thanks, I think." Kat said, looking away as a breeze gently lifted her hair and moved it off her face. She sighed, it would be horrible tangled if the breeze didn't die. Ahead of them, she watched as Cissa's hair flowed gently in the breeze, and smiled knowing that the other girls hair would be just as tangled, and there was no way in hell that Kat was lending the little bitch her hair brush.

That evening they sat around a small campfire and ate. Kat was busy brushing the tangles out of her hair.

"why do you wear so much black?" Gandalf asked, finishing his food and smiling at Kat as she struggled with her hair.

"It's such a straightforward sort of colour." Kat said slowly, pulling the brush through a particularily nasty tangle with a wince. "I never stare at a black shirt, wondering if it goes with my black jeans. And black goes with anything."

"As long as the anything is black." Gandalf replied archly.

"Nu-uh" Cissa interjected. "Black goes with other colours too." Kat rolled her eyes as Cissa moved closer to them, shooting an dark glance at Kats hairbrush. Cissa waved her hand at herself. "My skirt happens to look wicked with my tops, black, red and white."

"Yeah anyways." Kat said, cutting herself off as the brush got stuck in a tangle. "Why do you wear so much grey?" Gandalf shrugged, smiling slightly as Cissa seemed to loose interest and wandered off to sit with the hobbits.

"It is a good colour, grey." Boromir interjected, gently tugging Kats hands away from her hair. "Let me help you."

"I have always thought," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes, "That grey made my eyes look nicer. Don't you agree?" Boromir and Kat both laughed. "Tell me Boromir, how does your brother fare?"

"He is well," Boromir said slowly, "But all is not well with him and my father." He gently eased the brush through Kats tangled hair.

"Faramir would do well to stop looking to his father for what he needs." Gandalf said slowly, his eyes locked on the fire. "There is a shadow there." Boromir sighed.

"Faramir is ever second in my fathers eyes. "He said heavily, as Kat sighed and leaned back into the soothing motion of the brush as Boromir gently eased out the tangles.

"We should rest now." Aragorn announced, stopping all conversations, "we have many days travel before us, and we must keep up a strong pace." Kat tugged the brush out of Boromirs hands and moved away.

"I can finish myself before I curl up for the night." Kat said with a smile. "thanks for helping."

"You can borrow my cloak." Boromir said, placing his cloak on her lap. "I will be warm enough with out it." Kat blushed and quickly finished brushing her hair. She braided it, and tied it quickly. She tossed her hairbrush back in her bag, smirking slightly as she noticed Cissa's eyes following her every move.

"Thanks." Kat said again, standing to move away from the fire, bag and cloak in hand. Cissas hair would look like a large bush in the morning, she thought with a grin. Kat curled up on the grass, Boromirs cloak around her, the bag under her arm. As she fell asleep, she was unaware of the eyes that watched her, two sets admiringly, one set with menace gleaming in the depths, and one set wide with concern.

"Gandalf." Frodo whispered by the fire. "She unsettles me, and I do not like it." Gandalf gestured at Cissa with his staff.

"And I do not trust her." Was Gandalfs soft retort. "We must both walk with these burdens, but remember this, all is not what it seems with either of them."

"Kat is off putting." Legolas said softly, moving to crouch by them silently.

"and Cissa is far to open." Sam said gently, staring at now the sleeping girl.

"I'd rather open than off putting." Frodo said, running a hand through his hair. "Cissa is innocent, for all she would wish to appear other wise."

"Even the innocent have secrets." Legolas said darkly, standing again to walk into the darkness.

"Yes but at least we can see some of Kat's." Gandalf said to Frodo and Sam. "She does not hide the things she is unwilling to share, she simply does not share them." Kat twitched in her sleep, causing the hobbits to jump and eye her warily. "She only dreams." Gandalf added softly, "And I think it is time, you turned your thoughts to your own dreams." The hobbits curled up and fell asleep quickly, but Gandalf stared at the fire for some time. He sighed as Sam's gentle snoring filled the air. "Who knows what this will bring." Gandalf said softly, eyes locked on the flames.

End this part

Remember what I said about r and r-ing!

Feed my ego and I'll write more.


	3. chapter 3

This part is totally written for the girl and her sister whom I made cry. (the sister not the girl) anyways Hanna M, this is for you and yours. Cause really that's fucking wicked. Nothing makes an author more proud than to hear "omg! that's so horribly wrong that it made someone cry!" (it was the description of her shirt that did it wasn't it?) Just wait, it gets better.

They moved quickly after that, Boromir and Kat choosing to walk together, deep in conversation. Kat got a sun burn, Cissa a deep tan. Cissa soon gave up her skirt for a pair of Aragorns breeches, borrowed and cut until they fit her shorter legs. Kat kept her own clothes. Cissa generally skipped along with the hobbits, her hair always blowing gracefully in the wind, Somehow she always managed to keep it tangle and frizz free, with out the use of a hairbrush, even though she occasionally got it caught on things. Every night it looked rather like a frizzled afro, but every morning it was curly and tame. Kat had to resort to braiding her hair every night and morning so that it wouldn't tangle. They moved ever closer to the misty mountains, and Boromir began teaching the hobbits to sword fight.

"Would you like to learn?" Pippin asked, one evening after dinner, holding his short sword out to Kat. "You can spar with Merry while Boromir watches." Kat sent Boromir a teasing look.

"Getting old?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow and taking the proffered sword. "Is the strain of the marching to much that you can no longer keep up your duties to the hobbits?" She winked at Pippin and he joined in the teasing.

"Do I see grey in your hair Boromir?" The little hobbit asked in mock horror, "have we aged you before your time?" Boromir gasped theatrically, raising a hand to his hair.

"Grey?" he intoned dramatically, staggering towards them. "Let it be not so Master Pippin! I am aged, I am stricken!" Boromir fell to his knees, hands plastered over his face. He walked on his knees until he was closer to them. "I will die before my time, horribly aged by this task of teaching hobbits swordplay!" Boromir pretended to sob into his hands, then launched himself at Pippin, tossing the hobbit over his shoulder. Pippin squealed with delight as Boromir surged to his feet.

"Oh save me!" Pippen cried over dramatically. Kat launched herself at Boromir, leaving the sword on the ground. She tickled his sides and Boromir twitched, laughing delightedly. Merry joined the fray, tangling himself in Boromir's legs, sending them all crashing to the ground in a giggling heap. Kat found herself the new victim as Pippin landed half on her and decided she was the easier target. Soon tears streamed down her face as she tried to escape his tickling hands, she shrieked as Merry grabbed her socked feet and joined in.

"Mercy!" She sputtered, choking on her laughter. "uncle! I give, I give!" Boromir pulled the hobbits from her and swept her up in his arms.

"And so Boromir rescues the damsel in distress." Gandalf called out for his seat by the small fire.

"What boon shall you give him?" Gimli asked gruffly, his shoulders stiff, he had not warmed towards Kat at all, and rarely spoke to her.

"Yes," Cissa said snidely, from her perch at Aragorns side. "What boon will you give him Kat?" the slight hostilities between the two girls had turned to open warfare, when Cissa began playing Legolas and Aragorn off of each other.

"You know, Cissa," Kat said lightly from her perch in Boromir's arms, "I don't know what your problem is, but I bet its really hard to pronounce." Boromir laughed and strode away from the group.

"The lady and I will discuss her boon in private," he called over his shoulder. Frodo turned to Gandalf as Boromir strode away.

"So much for sword practice." Frodo said softly as Merry and Pippin came to sit next to him, laughing and panting.

"She makes a lightness in him." Gandalf said gently, "In times such as these, there is always room for that." Frodo nodded.

"That," Merry declaired, "was fun."

"And will you leave off your sword play for the evening Master Merry?" Aragorn inquired gently, running his hand over Cissa's arms lightly, not noticing Legolas's dark scowl.

"We will practice" Pippen said lightly, taking a sip of water, "have no fear Master Strider, we will be master swordsmen before you know it."

"I am sure you will." Cissa simpered sweetly. "I wish I could learn to fight."

"We could show you!" Merry offered, walking to pick up Pippin's sword. Cissa stood slowly and walked over to take the sword. "Here you hold it like this." Merry demonstrated with his own blade, correcting Cissas hands until she had a good grip on the blade. "now swing it a bit, until you feel comfortable with the weight of it." Cissa uncertainly swung the blade back and forth, beaming delightedly at the feel of it in her hands.

"This is soo cool!" Cissa said delightedly, prancing about swinging the sword from side to side. Her boot was untied and she tripped, falling hard on her side. The sword sliced into her knee as she fell, and she cried out. Legolas and Aragorn were at her side in seconds, fairly running over the hobbits as they crowded close. Cissa burst into loud sobs, tears streaming down her face as she turned bright red.

Aragorn examined her leg and quickly set about cleaning her wound as Legolas held her hands and murmured soothing nonsense. The hobbits and Gimli stood around them in a small half circle of concern. Gandalf sat at the fire watching, but saying nothing. With in moments, the crises was past, Cissa sat by the fire, clad in her skirt with a tight bandage on her knee, snuggling up to Legolas as both he and Aragorn shared stories of times they had been hurt while training. The hobbits went back to their sword practice, and Gimli sat down to sharpen his axe.

Boromir carried Kat to a secluded spot far from the group, it was dark and had been when they stopped, but he walked easily through the darkness. When he stopped he didn't let her down but simply stood, holding her for a moment.

"You are unlike any woman that I have ever seen before." Boromir said softly, looking down at her face, faintly lit by the moon and stars. Kat squirmed and he slowly set her on her feet. Boromir towered over her and she didn't move for a second, allowing him to press her against his torso and thighs.

"Its cause we're from someplace else." Kat said simply, stepping backwards until she was no longer sandwiched against him. "We don't have a lot in common Boromir."

"We have enough don't we?" Boromir asked, taking her right hand and running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Like what?" Kat retorted, trying hard not to sigh at the sensation of his hand on hers.

"This night, the stars above us, the blood rushes through your veins the same as mine." He laid a hand gently between her breasts, his eyes locked on hers. "Your heart thunders in your chest the same as mine does for me. We have been brought together. Why should we deny this?"

"Boromir," Kat tried, stepping away from him, feeling awkward and sad and horribly torn. His hand fell to his side. "We can't do this. I can't do this. I don't know how I got here, or how I'll get home, but." She took a deep breath around a horrible lump in her throat, "But, I can't stay here. I have a life at home. I just can't stay." Boromir blinked at her and stepped towards her, catching both her hands in his.

"I am not asking you to stay." He began tenderly, "or to give up your life for me." Boromir pulled her up against him. "I am just asking for you to enjoy what we might have. I can not just let these feelings go with out acting on them. I must try.." He kissed her forehead. "And when the time comes for you to leave me, then I will kiss you farewell and remember you always." He feathered kisses across her forehead and eyes and over the tip of her nose, stopping with his lips bare millimetres from hers. "Please Kat, will you not try?" He asked, the words caressing her lips in a way that made her shiver.

"There is never an harm in trying." Kat did not reply, and for a long moment they stood, close enough to kiss, but not lips not touching. Boromir sighed and began to pull away, and Kat clutched at his hands.

"Don't go." She said, and stepped forwards to kiss him.

End this part

I'm evil. I know. They make with the smoochies and then I stop the typing. Who wants to throws stuff at me? Lets see a show of hands!

R and R!


	4. chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks go out to Chaotic Jinx who hit me in the forehead with a paper ball., and to aquarius27 who wants to throw stuff at me (feel free). Gotta say Hi to Hanna and Jessica. This chapter is for my husband, who gets all sorts of cutely excited over vegetables and the possibilities for dinner when we are grocery shopping. loves him. I know not a whole lot has happened (aside from the kissage) but I'm having this wonderful pregnancy writers block. But I have got what's gonna happen in the next few bits worked out. In the next part they'll actually move on to the mountains and onwards from there.

Cissa never again asked to be included in weaponry practice. Legolas offered to show her how to shoot, but she turned him down with a laugh and some soft comment about him having to find better ways to get his arms around her. Aragorn twitched, shot Legolas a dark look and had sped up the pace at which they walked. By the end of each day the group was almost to tired to do more that start a fire, cook and eat. When they reached the rocky edges of the misty mountains, Frodo declared a halt to rest, where a small

wood met the beginnings of the trial they would take.

"We must rest." Frodo said quietly to the silent Ranger. "We are all tired. I do not know why you have pushed this pace Strider, but it is not doing any of us any good." Frodo waved his hand at the mountains that towered over head. "We must rest or the mountains will be our doom and the quest will fail here." Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but the hobbits icy stare kept him quiet. "The quest must not fail. I will not let it fail." Frodo stated determinedly. "Pushing ourselves like this is not healthy. I do not know what demons drive you to move like this, but it will stop now."

"Frodo.." Aragorn started, then cut himself off with a sigh. "You are right. We will stop and rest. A few days will not hurt the quest."

"Thank you Aragorn." Frodo said, "Legolas has gone hunting with Boromir, Merry and Pippin."

"And I'll cook whatever they bring back!" Sam interjected, popping up behind Frodo, hands full of muddy weeds. "Look what I found Mr. Frodo! Onions and wild cress! A fine meal we'll have tonight." Sam winked at Aragorn, "Just what we need to keep our spirits up!"

"I saw some wild carrots over by the stream." Gimli called gruffly, from his spot sprawled on the ground with Gandalf. Sam let out a happy cry and went wandering off, a smile on his face.

"Sam is right." Aragorn said with a small smile and a sigh, "A good meal is just what we need. Thank you Frodo." Aragorn walked to seat himself with Gimli and Gandalf. "Where are Cissa and Kat?" He asked the wizard.

"Kat volunteered to gather firewood." Gandalf grinned pulling a pipe from his side and packing it with weed. "She took Cissa with her. Good of them to do it really."

"Boromir will likely bring some back with the hunting party." Gimli growled, "the girls won't be able to carry much." Aragorn nodded and lay back on the sweet smelling grass. He closed his eyes and let the world fall away.

Kat and Cissa were actually gathering firewood. Kat moving determinedly back and forth through the trees and had made a decent sized pile so far. Cissa had tossed two twigs on the pile and was staring at the ground, trying to find more wood.

"There's a good piece next to your foot." Kat said on her way to the pile with an armload of wood. Cissa snorted and bent down slowly, picking up a tiny twig that lay next to a large piece of dry wood. She tossed it on the pile and wiped her hands with disdain.

"I'm all dirty." Cissa said. "I'm getting dirt and wood in my hair."

"Muffin." Kat muttered, retrieving the piece she'd pointed out to Cissa. "Why don't you tie it back?" She said with a determined smile.

"It looks better down." Cissa replied, smoothing out her curls, which were rapidly turning to waves with each day that passed. She was in fact wrong, the days of walking under the sun had brought a change to her hair. The dye was fading, and almost an inch of her roots gleamed at the top of her head, an odd coppery brown colour. The perm was fading and her curls looked rather limp. Kat tugged on her own braid, which she brushed and refrained every morning and every night. Her hair had hung to her mid shoulders when they had first joined the quest, now it was almost two inches longer.

"Its easier to take care of if you tie it back." Kat offered, "And you won't keep getting it stuck on things."

"Legolas and Aragorn help me untangle it." Cissa said smugly. "They don't mind."

"It slows the quest down," Kat said, gritting her teeth. "We stop at least once a day to rescue your hair from things." She picked up a large branch and had to count to ten to keep from tossing it at Cissa's head to wipe off the smug grin that had settled there.

"They like rescuing me." Cissa said loftily. "I'm a damsel in distress." She shot an arch look at Kat, "I think they both love me. Do you know," She went on, breathlessly excited, "That Legolas is a Prince? Its so romantic. And Aragorn, he's so manly, but he's so troubled, so mysterious." Cissa sighed. "Such a dark and tragic past."

"Such a hot fiancée." Kat interjected.

"Oh he loves me more than he could ever love that Arwen girly." Cissa said triumphantly. "He used to talk to me, about her, how much I remind him of her." She stretched and looked at her hands, "How I'm so graceful and lovely. Now he just talks of how much he admires me." She giggled and simpered. Kat realized she was idly thumping a thick branch into her hand and stopped herself by biting her tongue. "He says I'm strong and not like any woman he's ever met." Cissa bent and picked up a tiny twig, tossing it on the pile she shot Kat an unreadable look. "Now that Boromir though.." Cissa said suggestively, winking at Kat. "He just doesn't see my charms." A single breath of air hissed its way through Kats teeth before she dropped the branch and dove at Cissa.

They ended up with Cissa pressed to a tree, one of Kats hands threaded through Cissas hair, Kats other hand holding both of Cissas hands against the tree. Kat had continued with weapons practice and could easily hold the other girl. Cissa opened her mouth to scream and Kat cut her off.

"Don't even try it." Kat warned. "You stay the fuck away from Boromir." Kat shifted her weight and pulled down on the hair. "Or you'll be bald." Cissa whimpered and nodded. Kat let go and walked back to the branch she dropped.

"Bitch." Cissa said. "Your just jealous cause Aragorn and Legolas don't like you." Kat picked up the branch and hefted it menacingly. Cissa shut up.

"Start actually working." Kat ordered. "It'll be dark soon, and if we don't have a fire, we don't eat." Cissa sighed but complied, gathering twigs and small branches to add to the pile. It grew until it was almost the height of a small Hobbit, and then Kat was satisfied. "That's good," She decided, "It'll last for a bit. Now grab some and lets get it back to the others."

"What do you mean, 'grab some'?!?" Cissa demanded, waving a hand at her dirt covered shirts and pants. "I'm filthy and I'm not touching anymore of that crap!" Kat picked up several branches and began walking back to where the others were.

"Fine." Kat said," You stay here and watch the wood. I'll carry it." Cissa's mouth dropped open and then shut again as Kat disappeared into the woods. When she didn't make any noise Kat smiled happily and began to hum. Kat was tired, deep and bone tired. But she didn't mind a little extra work. A good fire was needed for a good meal. And from what Merry and Pippin had said about Sam, a good meal was what they'd have tonight. She got all the wood back to the others before the hunting party returned. Cissa followed her back to the group and draped herself on the grass with a soft moan. Sam was surrounded by a pile of wild vegetables, and all the cooking utensils that the group had. He had a large smile on his face. Frodo sat near by, watching Sam hold up various vegetables with a soft smile on his face.

"I'll need to clean these." Sam said happily, "then we'll have a nice bit of stew and some roasted taters." Kat nearly drooled as he happily announced that he'd even found berries for dessert.

"I'll help you clean them Sam." Frodo offered, "There's a small pool down stream from here." Kat blinked, as the two hobbits began gathering the vegetables. Both were heavily laden when she began gathering what was left. Carrots, onions, mushrooms and potatoes made up most of the feast.

"I'll help too." Kat said gently, "I can carry more than you guys can." She smiled at Sam. "Plus, Your making me drool and I think I might go mad with hunger if I don't find something to occupy me." And off they went, with Frodo leading the way.


	5. chapter 5

thanks for all the reviews and what not. Just so everyone knows Kat is 25, and Cissa is 19. Theres a much bigger squick factor in Cisaa/Aragorn or Legolas than there is in Kat/Boromir. At least imo.  
  
The mountains were treacherous, steep and slippery and soon the group ran into deep snow. Legolas was the only one who had no problems with the snow. He walked lightly on top of the snow, barely sinking at all. The hobbits were being carried by Boromir and Aragorn, Kat, Gandal and Gimli shared the hobbits packs. Cissa had enough problems walking on flat ground, and the snow and mountain conspired to send her flying face first into the snow every two seconds. It happened so frequently that Kat no longer even snickered, just shifted the packs and went to help the other girl back to her feet.  
  
It happened amazingly fast. Kat wasn't actually sure of what was happening, ahead of her it seemed as if Aragorn faltered, then slipped and was sliding on the snow. Frodo and Sam spilled from his back tumbling across the snow. It was as Frdo struggled back to his feet that his face twisted into a pain and horror filled grimace. Then he started babbling about a ring, scrabbling through the snow around him. Everyone converged around him, looking at the snow. Kat spotted a glimmer of metal in the snow, but before she could reach for it, Boromir was scooping it into the air, a strange light in his eyes. The ring was suspended from a delicate chain, and swayed hypnotically.  
  
"How pretty." Cissa breathed, as Boromir stared at the ring in rapt fascination.  
  
"Such a small thing." He breathed reverently. Everyone stared at Boromir and the ring. Kat blinked and looked away, noting the harsh look on Gandalfs face, the look of agony and fear on Frodos face. She shivered with fear as the air thickened with tension.  
  
"Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn ordered, and Boromir blinked, and shook his head. Boromir staggered across the snow as if the ring weighed endless pounds, and passed it into the care of the tiny hobbit. As Frodo slipped it under his tunic, Kat saw a flicker of hunger in Boromirs eyes, and shuddered, feeling almost sick, as if she'd witnessed something completely perverted.  
  
They continued the climb, not speaking of the incident, and the higher they climbed, it began to snow harder and harder. The wind whipped around them, and they all had problems walking. Cissa clung to Aragorn, while Kat made her way along directly behind Boromir, using his bulk to sheild her from some of the wind. Ahead of them Legolas paused, looking out on the other mountains.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the wind." He called, and Gandalfs face turned for a moment into a mask of icy hate. Kat blinked and wondered if she was seeing things. The mountain shook and they all dove towards the rock as snow thundered towards them from above.  
  
"We can't go on." Boromir called, "The hobbits can not take much more of this."  
  
"We must go back." Gimli agreed, "If we'd just gone through the mines, we wouldn't be in this spot." Kat wasn't sure she'd be any happier in a dark system of caves and caverns, but she thought it might be warmer.  
  
"Sauromon has turned the mountain against us." Boromir said.  
  
"I can't do this much longer." Cissa added. Gandalf sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Frodo will make the choice." Gandalf said, opening his eyes to look at the tiny hobbit perched on Aragorns back.  
Frodo swallowed and his face lost all its color. A long moment passed where the only sound was the wind and snow.  
  
"We go through Moira." Frodo said finally, his eyes seeming a haunting silver blue. Gandalf nodded and they turned,  
and began making the arduous trek off the mountain.  
  
They ended up returning to the pleasant spot where they had camped at the foot hills of the mountains.  
  
"Is it just me," Kat asked of no one in perticular. "Or did it take us twice as long to get half way up, than it did to get half way down." No one replied and she shrugged, "I'm gonna go get wood, for a fire."  
  
"I'll help you." Gandalf volunteered. Kat blinked, then lead the way into the woods. Cissa joined them after a moment.  
  
"Its this or help hunt and gather." The younger girl whined.  
  
"Then shut up and pick up some wood." Kat retorted, her own eyes on the ground. They gathered wood in silence for a few moments, before Cissa opened her mouth.  
  
"Hey Gandalf," she said suddenly, dropping a few peices of wood onto the slowly growing pile. "Whats the deal with Frodos ring?" Gandalf sighed.  
  
"It is just a ring." Gandalf said, pulling a good sized log towards the pile. Kat shook her head, it was an evasion if she'd ever heard one.  
  
"Bullshit." Cissa said, giving up all pretense at gathering wood. "Its powerful. Where'd he get it?" Kat rolled her eyes.  
  
"Its not powerful," Kat started and then faltered, remembering the look in Boromirs eyes. "Its hungry, its nasty, its.. it just.." She shut her mouth, realizing she knew next to nothing about the ring.  
  
"Hungry my ass." Cissa shot. "That thing is magic, powerful, strong. " Her eyes gleamed for a moment, and Kat shuddered.  
  
"Foolish girl." Gandalf said softly, "you know nothing of what you speak. Now forget the ring, forget the ring before it eats you whole and leaves you to die." He towered against the forest and Kat swallowed, suddenly afraid of the old man.  
  
"Fuck this." Cissa said, eyes hungry. "I'm gonna go help Sam and Frodo." She stomped out of the woods, shoving past Kat, who barely moved to avoid her. Gandalf turned his gaze on Kat, and she fought the urge to cower away from him.  
  
"You do not desire the ring?" Gandalf asked kindly, and Kat blinked, he was his normal size and there was nothing in his voice but curiosity.  
  
"Its pretty." Kat said thoughfully, "But its pretty in the same way a wolf is." She waved her hands at the woods. "Its pretty, but the light that gleams from it is hungry and savage. It could eat the world and not be satisfied." Gandalf nodded slowly and Kat paused, thinking for a moment. "But yes." She added, "I want it anyways. Its scary and creepy, and pretty, but I want it for myself." Kat blushed and looked down, "It makes my skin crawl and my back creep. Every instinct I have wants me to run the fuck away from it. But theres this little voice, whispering inside that it should be mine." She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.  
  
"You have a good head on your shoulders." Gandalf said after a moment of studying her. Kat blinked and looked at him as if she had forgotten he was there. "Now lets gather the rest of the wood, so that we can eat." He turned back to the woods, but Kat found that she had one last question.  
  
"Gandalf?" She asked and he paused, not looking back. "Boromir wants the ring." She moved to stand next to the older man. "In a non-healthy way." Gandalf sighed. "More than anything else. I saw," she paused, "I saw hunger in his eyes."  
Kat shifted her weight, not sure of where she was going but went on anyways. "Is that all him, or is some of it the ring?"  
  
"I think," Gandalf said softly, turning at last to look down at her. "That your feelings for Boromir are deeper than you are willing to admit, and this worries you." Kat nodded, and Gandalf smiled at her. "The hunger for the ring is felt by all of us. Boromir feels it more deeply, because he honestly believes that it could be used for good. But the ring is an old and powerful evil, and the hunger for it is a dark thing."  
  
"Can it hurt him?" Kat asked worrying her lower lip.  
  
"He can only hurt himself, or allow others to hurt him." Gandalf moved to turn away with one last gently approving smile.  
  
"But its a dark thing. Thats bad." Kat went on, wanting more reassurance.  
  
"Most things have a home in the dark." Gandalf said, "Hope is born in the dark. Now we have wood to gather, before we ourselves, are left in the dark." 


	6. chapter 6

It was eaiser going heading for the mines of Moira than it had been heading into the mountains. Boromir, Merry and Pippen resumed sword practice in the evenings, which put them all into better moods. Kat found herself creeping ever closer to Boromir in the nights, looking for solace in his arms. Cissa seemed to have made up her mind between Legolas and Aragorn, and spent most of her time tagging after the ranger, asking him silly questions. Things were good, and it was enevitable that it would eventually all come crashing down.  
  
They were setting up camp, and Kat, Cissa, Merry and Pippen were all gathering wood. There was a brace of corbies to be cooked, and there was a chill wind in the air. Cissa was doing her part by occasionally picking up a twig, while humming and casting sly looks at Kat.  
  
"You gave it up too easily." Cissa said snidely as the hobbits moved off in search of more wood.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kat asked, dropping the log she had been lifting.  
  
"Boromirs just the stewards son." Cissa said archly, examining her fingernails for dirt.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, and apparantly, neither do you." Kat said, hefting the log upwards and carrying it to the pile.  
  
"I can undertsand wanting to sleep your way to the top." Cissa said nastily. Kat cut her off before she could continue.  
  
"Look Cissa, I don't know what your problem is, but I bet its really hard to pronounce. Now shut the fuck up, before I make you." Kat said shortly, looking around for the hobbits. From the forest to her right, she heard Pippen cry 'oh mushrooms!' and shook her head.  
  
"Aragorns going to be the king." Cissa said. A little lightbulb went on in Kats head, as she realized why Cissa had stopped her games with Legolas and Aragorn. "Boromirs going to be left out in the dark."  
  
"For one, Aragorn wouldn't do that to Boromir." Kat said, "For two, shut up."  
  
"Boromirs just some power hungry lunatic anyways." Cissa went on, completely oblivious to the killing rage in Kats voice.  
  
"Shut up now Cissa." Kat said, giving up any pretense at looking for wood.  
  
"You think hes so pure, but hes not. I saw the hunger in his eyes when he looked at my... the ring." Cissa said somewhat shrilly, her voice rising in a rant. "He wants it and he'll do anything to get it. Hes crazy. I know. I can see it in his eyes!"  
  
"Shut up now Cissa." Kat said, taking a slow deliberate step towards the other girl.  
  
"Hes fucking crazy, and he'll do anything to get what he wants!" Cissa raved on, voice high and shrill. "Just you wait, you'll see. You'll all see what i see. He wants my ring. Wants it for himself." Cissas rant ended abruptly as Kats fist flew into her stomach. Cissa doubled over, clutching her midsection.  
  
"I said" Kat growled, slamming her fist into Cissas side, "Shut the fuck up." Each word was punctuated with a punch. Cissa gasped for air as Kat stepped back, and then Cissa began to cry.  
  
"I'll fucking kill you bitch." Cissa finally gasped out. She let out a wordless scream and tossed herself at Kat. Kat stepped quickly to the side and Cissa flew screaming face first into the forest floor. The scream turned into a grunt, then rose again as Cissa lurched upwards covered in dirt and moss. Cissa ran at Kat again, and Kat grabbed her by the shoulder and planted her foot squarely into Cissas ass to send the girl flying downwards again. Kat moved to pounce on the girl, but found strong hands holding her back.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Aragorn thundered as Gimli helped Cissa, who was now sobbing to her feet.  
  
"She attacked me!" Cissa wailed, throwing herself at Aragorn. "Shes crazy, she wants to kill me!"  
  
"Is this true Kat?" Gandalf asked, letting go of Kats shoulders.  
  
"Yes, no and yes." Kat said grimly, her voice promising death.  
  
"I neither know nor care why you attacked Cissa." Aragorn ground out, "there is no room for petty quarreling on this quest. If it happens again, you will be left at the next safe place we reach." He turned and led Cissa back towards the camp, and was followed by Gimli and Legolas.  
  
"Kat and I will finish gathering the wood." Gandalf said in a voice screamed 'don't argue with me.'. Boromir nodded and headed back to camp after shooting Kat a concerned look. The hobbits wandered off in search of more mushroom. After they were alone Gandalf patted Kat on the shoulder gently. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"Shes fucking crazy!" Kat growled, kicking at the forest floor. "She started rambling about how i was only sleeping with Boromir for power, and that Aragorn was gonna be king and Boromir was gonna be left out in the cold. And then,"  
Kat picked up a tree branch and heaved it towards the pile, "then, she starts ranting about how Boromirs a power hungry crazy freak. Her voice just got shriller and louder, and she was ranting about how Boromir wants the ring.." Kats voice died and she stared up at Gandalf. "She called it hers. She said it was her ring." She was speechless for a short moment, before she threw her hands in the air, declairing. "Shes fucking insane! Shes gone completely round the bend!"  
Gandalf nodded gravely.  
  
"Cissa has been enthralled by the ring." He said softly.  
  
"So's Boromir, but you don't see him wandering around ranting about how other people want 'his ring', thats not even in his posession!" Kat cried.  
  
"The ring has Cissa deeply under its power." Gandalf said gently, "Boromir has not been taken so deeply by its spell, mostly due to you." Kat blinked and looked up at Gandalf, mouth open. "The love he bears for you pushes aside the draw of the ring. The love that you bear for him helps protect him from the evil of the ring." Gandalf said gently.  
  
"But.. but.." Kat started, then gave up with a sigh. "I love him so much it hurts." She said softly. And it really fucking sucks. I don't belong here."  
  
"But you belong with him." Gandalf said, sweeping up an armfull of wood.  
  
"Oh yes." Kat said softly, "always."  
  
"Then what does the rest matter?" Gandalf asked, headed for the camp with his armload.  
  
"Good question." Kat replied softly, filling her arms with wood and following him. 


	7. chapter 7

Finally got more of this finished. So sorry it took so long. The baby showed up premature and was in the hospital for almost a month, then i was in the hospital for a bit and then there was christmas. As always review to feed my ego which feeds my muses. And the muses are willing to work for food. :)

They were approaching the Mines. Aragorn had announced that they would reach their destination before midnight, and as such they were still walking after sunset. By some odd twist, Legolas and Aragorn were both mildly miffed At Cissa and Kat, and the hobbits were ignoring everyone. Gimli Boromir and Gandalf were walking together, which left Kat and Cissa. They walked in the back, with Kat humming loudly determined to keep Cissa from even attempting to talk to her.

"I'm not scared you know." Cissa announced, foiling Kats plot. Kat shook her head and hummed louder. "I'm really not. I can do anything." The stupidity of this statement had Kat stopping mid hum and shaking her head.

"I thought you were a damsel in distress." Kat sneered.

"That's just for fun." Cissa replied loftily, tripping over something and falling to her knees in the dark. Kat stopped to help her idiotic companion up as no one else was paying attention. Cissa wiped her legs off and started walking at a fast pace. "I'm half fairy, you know." Kat stifled laughter with her fist and after a moment was able to speak.

"Well isn't that special." Kat said weakly, looking at the stars for some distraction.

"And I'm half dragon." Cissa added, with an odd half grin.

"Do tell..." Kat managed, turning a laugh into a strangled cough.

"Are you coming down sick?" Cissa asked, "I could heal you. I can do hands on healing."

"I'm fine." Kat coughed. "But what about your leg, you didn't heal that."

"Well of course," Cissa said quickly, "It doesn't work on me. Maybe I could teach you. You could be a famous healer with my tutelage." Kat blinked.

"Cissa," She said slowly, "You do realize that I absolutely hate you right? I think that you are bonking mad, and added to that a complete lunatic. There is only one thing that I want from you, and that is for you to not talk to me." Kat paused for a moment ending off by saying "Ever."

"You should take care not to anger me." Cissa said threateningly. "Half-humans are a dangerous race."

"You can't be half fairy, half dragon and still be half human!" Kat growled. "There are only two halves in a whole, now shut up." Kat didn't wait to see if Cissa would keep her mouth shut, instead she increased her speed to catch up to Boromir, Gandalf and Gimli.

The moon was almost over head when they reached the entrance to the mines. Kat stood with Boromir off tot he side and she idly noticed that Sam was sadly saying goodbye to a pony.

"Boromir?" She asked quietly, "Not to like sound crazy, but has there always been a pony there?" Boromir shook his head.

"The pony started following us about five minutes before we got here. Sam's already named him." Boromir explained.

"Oh." Kat said, slightly perplexed, "How the hell does a pony just show up?"

"Maybe it's from your world." Boromir teased with a grin, "And has come to tell you how to find your way home."

"Sure, sure." Kat said dismissively, before wandering over to where Sam was chatting to the pony. "Nice pony Sam." She said after a moment.

"His name is Gary." Sam said cheerfully, "I'm going to miss him."

"Gary? That a... nice name for a pony." Kat said carefully, as Aragorn snapped at Pippin, Merry and Cissa who were all skipping rocks. Sam slapped the pony on its butt and it raced away into the darkness.

"Goodbye Garystu!" Sam called after it.

"Garystu?" Kat questioned.

"After my mothers third cousin, twice removed." Sam said tipping his head to the side. "Gary for short."

"How nice." Kat said, turning to look at the fetid lake. Gandalf was trying various commands on the door and it wasn't opening at all.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked, as Kat and Sam joined the rest of the group.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took!" Gandalf cried, annoyed.

"You'll get it eventually Gandalf." Kat soothed, waving Pippin and Merry away from the angry wizard and the closed door. Hours pass, and the group eventually is seated around the doors on the ground. Kat is perched on Boromirs lap as he gently brushes out her hair, telling her tales of his childhood. Cissa, Merry and Pippin stand at the shore, and have been talking about the loch ness monster (who Cissa claims is her cousin). Merry is bored, he's been answering Cissas rambling conversations with 'uh-huh's" and "really's?" for almost half an hour. He stoops and tosses a pebble into the lake. Pippin follows suit and then Cissa joins in, skipping her rock far out into the waters.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn calls to them gently. Pippin and Merry look sheepish, but Cissa shakes her head and defiantly throws one last stone.

"Nothings going to happen." Cissa pouts at Aragorn.

"You do not know what may lie under the surface." Aragorn says pointedly, then smiles. "Come and sit with me, and tell me of this loch ness monster." Cissa grins and flounces over, beginning to chatter as Kat rolls her eyes and Gandalf sits, exhausted and exasperated.

"It is no use!" he declares. Frodo looks up at the writing as Boromir and Kat turn to look at the water.

"It's a riddle." Frodo says suddenly, leaping up to look closer at the doors. "Gandalf what is the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Gandalf answers slowly and the stone doors slowly swing open. Boromir takes one last look at the water which is moving with odd ripples. They enter the mines. The only illumination is moonlight and Cissa darts ahead into the darkness, predictably tripping and falling with an odd crunch.

"This is the home of my cousin Balin!" Gimli roars happily, "And they call it a mine, a mine!" Gandalf blows upon the crystal of his staff and it flares to life.

"Neat..."Kats voice trails off as the light shows the dirty stairs ahead and the many dark forms that lie on them."Trick." She finishes in a half whisper.

"This is no mine." Boromir says darkly. "It is a tomb." Cissa begins screaming as the light shows what she has fallen into; her knee is caught in the ribcage of some musty rotted dead creature.

"She manages to be scared with out a brain." Kat said softly, taking a deep breath.

"Are you not scared?" Legolas asked, kneeling to examine a corpse at her feet.

"Well yes, quite a lot." Kat said her voice still strong. Gimli wails as the corpses are clearly shown to be dead dwarves. "But I'm not screaming." She moved back to place her hand in Boromirs as Merry and Pippin pull Cissa free of the dead dwarfs embrace. Legolas pulls an arrow from the body and waves it.

"Goblins!" Legolas proclaims, standing and putting and arrow to his bow. Boromir and Aragorn draw their swords, while the hobbit back towards the door. Cissa is whimpering quietly and standing behind Aragorn.

"We make for the gap of Rohan." Boromir says grimly. "We should never have come here." The water behind them stirs. "Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir turns drawing Kat towards the door. Frodo screams and they turn to look and see that he is being dragged towards the fetid water by a long tentacle. Boromir pushes Kat towards Cissa. "Take charge of her before she does something stupid." He orders, and then turns to join Aragorn in fighting the creature.

Kat grabs hold of Cissa and drags her out of the mine, and moving to stand next to the door. Aragorn slices through the tentacle and Frodo falls into Boromirs arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yells as Aragorn ad Boromir scramble for the shore.

"Legolas!" Kat screams, pointing at the tentacle that is snaking towards Boromir and Frodo. Legolas nods and his arrow flies past Boromir and into the tentacle. Kat shoves Cissa back into the mines and barely makes it inside herself before Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo and Legolas race into the cavern, the kraken close behind them. The beast slams into the doors, and they shut, with an explosive snap. Rocks fall from the ceiling and the fellowship is left in the dark.

"We have now one choice." Gandalf says gravely, as his staff illuminates the group standing in the darkness. "We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf shakes his head, and prods one of the corpses with his staff. "Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs, in the deep places of the world." For a moment his voice echo's back to them, a shadowy whispered sound "in the deep places... places of the world... of the world." Kat shudders and feels her eyes drawn to Cissa, and then to Frodo, whom Cissa is staring at.

"Older and fouler." Kat says quietly, and then shakes her head, trying to get rid of her fears. "So the sooner we start, the sooner we are out of this place." Cissa laughed then, the sound loud and sinister in the darkness. Everyone turned to look at her. Cissa pointed at Kat.

"Foolish girl." Cissa hissed eyes manic. "We will not all leave this place. And all that leave will be forever changed by what finds them in the dark." The ghostly echo whispered back, "Finds them in the dark... in the dark."

"Shut up." Gandalf orders, pointing his staff at Cissa. "You will be silent before your wild tongue draws danger to us." Gandalf strides past them, his staff providing the light by which to see, and heads into the dark tunnel. The rest follow him, silently, one by one, until Kat and Boromir stand in the gathering darkness.

"She is mad." Boromir says softly, taking Kats hand. Kat says nothing and allows him to lead her after the others, while Cissa's words echo in the darkness of her head.

"Quietly now." Gandalf says softly. "It is a four day journey to the other side." Time passes and they do not stop. Then they enter a giant cavern, through which the rough path snakes through the center towards a narrow curving stair. Ladders and chains rise from a dark pit to their right. The rock is dark and has silver veins running through it.

"The wealth of the mines was not in gold, nor silver, nor jewels." Gandalf runs his hand gently across the silver vein on the rock surface. "But in mithril." They all stared down into the dark pit, the light revealing chains and mineshafts, ladders and scaffolding, down and down until the light does not reach, and all is darkness. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings." Gandalf goes on softly.

"Yes, it was given to him by Thorin." Frodo supplies, still staring down into the pit.

"Oh that was a kingly gift." Gimli says, stroking his beard.

"I never told him," Gandalf adds, "but its worth was greater than the shire."

"Nothing has greater value than the shire." Sam says stoutly.

"Only to you, Mr. Gamgee." Gandalf says softly, the light of his staff glinting in his eyes.

"And to us." Pippin and Merry say loyally. With a deep chuckle, Gandalf heads up the stairs, and soon they are in another great cavern, this one filled with row upon row of tombs. All is silent, all is quiet. The group moves silently through the hall, as if they are afraid their footsteps will wake the dead. Pippin slips and falls into Merry, who with the help of Legolas catches his cousin.

"Be careful Pip." Merry warns voice low. "We don't want to wake anything." The follow another stair and come to a cross road, with three paths disappearing into the darkness.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf says after a moment.

"We may as well take our rest then." Aragorn says sitting under a rough peak of stone. Kat and Boromir sit away from Aragorn and the rest, snuggling silently in the shadow cast by the staff.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asks softly, his words floating to Kats ears.

"No Pip. We're not lost." Merry says soothingly.

"I think we.." Pippin begins but is cut off by Sam.

"Sush." Sam says sternly. "Mr. Gandalf is thinking."

"Do you think we are lost?" Kat breathes into Boromirs ear, taking a moment to plant a kiss on his neck.

"I think Gandalf is uncertain." Boromir replies after a moment. "Do not worry; we will not always be lost in the darkness.

"I want to see the sky again." Kat whispers back as Frodo passes them.

"Do you find it hard to talk to god with out the lights of heaven to see by?" Boromir asks, planting several light kisses on her forehead.

"I can talk to god anywhere." Kat says between soft, heated kisses. She grabs Boromirs hand as it slides under her shirt. "Stop that!" She whispers. "They are way too close for wandering hands." Boromir pouts.

"There's something down there." Frodo says to Gandalf, and Kat and Boromir freeze. Boromirs hand slides quickly out of Kats shirt to his sword hilt.

"Yes, I know." Gandalf says quietly. "It is Gollum." Kat opens her mouth to ask Boromir who Gollum is, but he gently covers her mouth with his other hand.

"Gollum?" Frodo asks surprise in his voice.

"He has been following us for three days now." Gandalf goes on.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr?" Frodo gasps.

"Escaped," Gandalf counters, "or was set loose?" Gandalf peers down into the darkness. "The ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates it, and he loves the ring."

"Just as he hates himself." Frodo finishes, one hand hovering protectively above the ring where it dangles inside his tunic.

"His life is a sad story." Gandalf nods. "His name was Sméagol once, before the ring drove him mad."

"It's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo spits eyes hard.

"Pity?" Gandalf says voice soft with a hard edge to it, that Kat has never heard before. "It was pity that stilled Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and many that die deserve life." Kat closes her eyes and tears spring forth, and for a moment she is lost in a terrible sensation of foreboding. "Can you give it to them Frodo?" Frodo says nothing and after a moment, which for Kat and Boromir stretches on for an eternity, Gandalf goes on. "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum still has some part to play, for good, or ill."

"I wish the ring had never come to me." Frodo says softly, sitting on the rock with a sigh. "I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times." Gandalf says softly, then he raises his voice, "Boromir, Kat, come here a moment." Boromir rises and pulls Kat after him; they come to stand before Gandalf. "Tell me," Gandalf says looking at them with an odd smile on his face. "If you had the choice of it, which way would you go?"

"To the left." Boromir says quickly, looking at the three entrances.

"And you, traveler far from home?" Gandalf asks Kat. She stands for a moment looking at the passageways and then points to the right.

"To the right." Kat says evenly, ignoring Boromirs look of reproach.

"Why the right?" Boromir and Frodo ask at the same time, and then laugh uneasily.

"Because," Gandalf answers for Kat. "There is a breeze coming from that path."

"He's remembered." Merry says, coming to stand behind them.

"No, but when in doubt, Meriadoc, follow your nose." Gandalf replies merrily. "The air is less foul, and as our companion noticed, there is a slight breeze." He led them into the dark path, leaning heavily on his staff. They all follow, with Kat pausing for a moment to peer back into the darkness with Frodo.

"He will not catch us." Kat says softly, placing her hand on Frodo's tiny shoulder.

"Not while we remain in the caves." Frodo replies with a small smile. He turns to follow the others and Kat stays for one extra second then moves on, the last of the fellowship.

End this part.

R and R!


	8. chapter 8

This chapter goes out to Laughing Cat. Thank you for pointing out the tenses to me. I hope I caught them all in this part. I'm giving Boromir ye olde fashioned trashy romance morals. High code of honor, but damn it he's a man! And men have needs- sense of morals.

Oh and Chaotic Jinx who said that Kat knows any of what's going to happen? My four month old daughter knows more about LOTR that Kat.

……….read on……………

Kat's chains jangle discordantly as they walked through the darkness. Ahead she could see the light from Gandalf's staff waver as they came into an open area.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said softly, tapping his staff on the ground twice. The light blazed up and Kat winced, turning her eyes away. The light revealed a huge hall full of tall pillars and arched ceilings. She could not see an end to the pillars, and she gasped softly. "Behold." Gandalf said softly"the great realm and city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf smiles at Gimli. "The home of your forefathers."

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said moving forward to glance upwards. The group scattered, Cissa taking Legolas's hand to peer up at the ceiling, while Boromir and Kat stayed where they were.

"This is amazing." Kat whispered softly, feeling as if she was in a great church.

"Is there anything like this in your world" Boromir asked, running a hand along her braid.

"There is a great church." Kat said after a moment"A Cathedral. It has the same sense of awe." She tugged on Boromir's hand. "But this place is so empty." Gimli gave a cry and she looked up to see him darting into a door where light could be seen.

"Gimli" Gandalf cried and raced after the dwarf. Boromir and Kat followed, stopping short at the door where Gimli knelt before a crypt, surrounded by bodies, it was illuminated by a single ray on light.

"No" Gimli cried, and began to sob. "No, no." Boromir walked forwards and placed his hand on the grieving dwarfs shoulder.

"What is it" Boromir asked Gandalf.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moira." Gandalf read, eyes shadowed.

"He's dead" Cissa asked staring at the corpses around the room.

"It is as I thought." Gandalf stated, gently prying a book from the hands of on the dead.

"We must move on." Legolas says softly to Aragorn, glancing around the room. "We can not linger."

"They have taken the bridge." Gandalf reads softly. Gimli stops sobbing and looks up at the wizard blankly. "And the second hall. We have barred the gates, but we can not hold them for long." Kat shivers and her chains chime. "The ground shakes." Cissa and Pippin are looking at one of the corpses that sits against the wall. "Drums, drums in the deep." Gandalf intones. He slowly turns the bloodstained page. "We can not get out." The last words are scrawled across the page. "They are coming."

Cissa nudges Pippin and he gently taps the arrow stuck into the chest of the dead warrior. The skull slips off and falls into the well with a resounding crash. They all jump. The corpse slips into the well, dragging with it the chain and bucket. They seem to fall forever banging off the walls with resounding crashes. Pippin winces at each noise that rolls on and on. There is silence. Boromir exhales and Draws Kat away from the door.

"Fool of a took" Gandalf snarls. "Throw yourself in next time and let us be rid of your idiocy." Cissa giggles, but has the grace to blush when Pippin shoots her a dark look. Suddenly from the dark in the great hall comes a thundering boom. Then another. It thunders again and again, louder and swifter. Kat shivers and moves behind Boromir, looking at the floor.

"Frodo" Sam exclaims pointing at Frodo's sword. It is glowing blue.

"Orcs" Legolas hisses. Boromir strides to the door and peers out. He jumps back as arrows thud into the door next to his face.

"Boromir" Kat cries.

"Get back" Aragorn orders. "Stay close to Gandalf." Kat, Cissa and the hobbits fall behind the wizard. Kat scoops up a battered sword from by the crypt.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir shouts He, Legolas and Aragorn barricade the door. All weapons are drawn and Gandalf tosses away his hat. The hobbits brandish their swords, Cissa cowering behind them. Sting glows blue. Gimli leaps atop his cousin's tomb and brandishes his axe.

"Let them come" Gimli Bellows. "There is still one dwarf in Moira who draws breath"

"Oh god oh god." Kat chanted, fingers locked tight on the ancient hilt. She couldn't take her eyes off Boromir. "It's over so fast. This is where I lose him." Pippin kicked her in the ankle. "Fuck it." She was shaving a hard time breathing now. "It's over before you know it." She said softly now, quoting an old song. "It all goes by so fast, the bad nights take forever and the good nights don't ever seem to last." Pippin kicked her again.

"You do not lose him." Pippin hisses at her. "We can do this."

"If ever I have loved." Kat said"It has been him. I am so scared. I can not lose him."

"We will not let you lose him." Merry promised. Kat breath came easier, and she shook less.

"And if I pee my pants" Kat asked Merry.

"Then you can wear mine." Pippin tossed back. "And I will go pant less." Cissa fainted with a sudden thud, and Kat giggled.

"You know, I think I'm going to be fine." Kat stated after a moment. The door shuddered with the pounding of the creatures outside. Kat drag's Cissa into a corner and stands over her. "I'll take care of her." She shouts to Boromir and Aragorn.

"You will not have to, if I have any say." Boromir calls back. A piece of the door splinters away and Legolas shoots through it. Something screams. Aragorn shoot another and Legolas pulls back on his bow. The doors cave in, and the creatures pile through. Legolas shoots as Boromir wades into the creatures, slicing away. Kat trembles, watching the moves carefully. Gandalf screams and wades in, followed by the hobbits. Sam freezes, looking upwards, Kat follows his gaze to see the cave troll lumbering into the fray. Cissa screams and faints again. An orc follows the sound, and Kat whimpers as it moves towards her grinning. Aragorn beheads it, and Kat watches as Sam crawls under the troll.

"Oh god oh god." She chants, and then Aragorn can no longer keep the beast back, and there one right in front of her. She lunges, catching its blade on her own. The ancient sword quivers, but holds. She parries wildly, and then her sword slices into the skin of the orc with a disgusting wet thud noise. It cleaves through the arm and caves in the side of the chest. The orc falls over and the next attacks. On and on it goes, until Kat trips over Cissa and falls awkwardly down. Her opponent's blade almost takes her head off, but slices through her eyebrow and into her cheek. The shock is instant and blood gushes into her eye. She blinks, expecting to die, and the orc is thrown into the wall by the swing of the cave troll, still chasing Sam.

Kat struggles upwards wiping blood off her face. Aragorn and Boromir are dragging on the cave trolls chains, dragging it backwards. Boromir goes flying across the room and lands next to Kat. She stabs at a creature that attacks him, and pulls him to his feet. Sam hits an orc on the head with his skillet and grins.

"I'm getting the hang of this" Sam shouts merrily, slamming the pan into the face of yet another orc.

"Frodo" Calls Aragorn, and Kat turns her head just in time to see the cave troll corner the hobbit. Aragorn starts slicing his way towards the pillar that Frodo is hiding behind. Boromir is defending Kat and Cissa. Frodo is playing a hazardous game of hide and go seek with the troll. The troll lunges around the pillar and grabs the hobbit. Frodo twists in its grasp.

"Aragorn! Aragorn" Frodo screams. Kat closes her eyes and stabs at an Orc.

"I can not look. I can not look." She screams each time she swings her sword. The she hears Frodo cry and opens her eyes to see him fall to the ground. Aragorn throws a spear at the cave troll and it pauses momentarily, long enough for Merry and Pippin to pelt it with rocks. The troll swings it arm and sends Aragorn flying into a group of goblins. Frodo tires to run but within seconds the troll surges forwards, pinning Frodo down with the jagged end of the spear that sticks out of the troll's chest. "Oh god. Frodo." Kat swears. The room seems to suddenly sink into silence, and she can hear Sam, across the room.

"Frodo" Sam says softly, running to reach his friend. Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir all move in towards the cave troll. Merry and Pippin dive onto the cave trolls shoulders and began stabbing at its face. Seconds pass and Merry is tossed across the room. Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli stab at the troll and then dart out of reach, while Legolas takes careful aim. Pippin stabs it once more and it opens it mouth to scream. Legolas releases his arrow and the troll sways backwards raising one giant hand towards its mouth, and then falls.

Kat stays where she is as Aragorn and Gandalf rush to Frodo. There are no attackers left, and she shakes, staring at the bodies on the floor. Cissa wakes up, and promptly kicks Kat in the back of the knee.

"What the hell did you do that for" Kat gasp's as she slumps to the floor grabbing her knee.

"Sorry." Cissa says snarkily"Thought you were an orc." she smirks at Kat and stands up. "Your all covered in black goo."

"Its blood." Kat replies, standing back up and heading to where Pippin was tending Merry. "You two alright"

"Fine." Merry replies for both of them. "How's Frodo"

"He's alive" Sam gasps.

"He's alive." Kat says dryly. "We're all alive."

"That spear..." Merry begins, but is cut off by Gimli.

"Mithril" The dwarf gasps. "You are full of surprises Mr. Baggins." The sound of approaching Orcs fills the air.

"I don't think we can make a stand here." Kat says worriedly.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum" Gandalf states, wiping dirt form his robes. "This way, quickly" He adds and leads them out into another great hall. They are all running. Kat holding her side as she gets a cramp. Cissa cries and snivels, but doesn't stop running as creatures appear from the shadows and begin to chase them. The orc surround them.

"I love you." Boromir whispers, pressing his face in Kat's hair. "I will spend my last breath defending you." A loud rumble fills the air and the Orcs flee. A fiery light appears at the end of one of the halls. "What is this new devilry" Boromir asks Gandalf, stepping quickly between Kat and the light. Gandalf closes his eyes and for a moment, Kat notices the line on his face.

"It is a balrog." Gandalf says softly. "A demon of the ancient world." Kat looks at the hobbits, but they all seem just as confused as she is. Kat's gaze falls on Cissa, and she shudders. Cissa has an odd glint in her eyes and a sinister grin on her face, she is staring at Gandalf. Kat looks at Legolas and see his eyes are filled with fear. "This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf says suddenly. "Run"

They take off again. Gandalf in the rear shouting directions. They some to a door in the wall and Gandalf ushers them through constantly looking behind them.

"Oh this is not good." Kat whispers to herself. "So not of the good." They enter a dark passage and then run out onto a flight of stairs. Boromir stops suddenly, and Kat gasps as he sways forwards, Legolas grabs him and hauls Boromir back. The torch falls and Kat feels nauseated.

"Gandalf" Aragorn says gently, and Kat see that the wizard is leaning against the wall, exhausted.

"Lead them on Aragorn." Gandalf orders, pointing to the side. "The bridge is near." Aragorn looks around, confused. "Do as I say" Gandalf snaps, hurt flickers across Aragorn face. "Swords are no more use here" Aragorn pushes away from Gandalf and lead them down a twisting stair. They come to a gap, and Kat shivers as Legolas leaps easily across. Cissa follows and moves past Legolas, her eyes still dark. The balrog roars behind them, and the stairs shudder, Kat grabs on to Boromir's arm as stone falls from almost beneath them.

"Gandalf" Legolas urges, holding his hand out to the wizard. Gandalf jumps and an arrow hits the stone where he stood but a moment earlier.

"Can you make it" Boromir asks Kat, picking up Merry and Pippin and tucking one under each arm. Kat nods, biting her lip. Boromir leaps and arrows follow his path. Legolas shoots and an orc falls. Aragorn tosses Sam across, and Boromir catches him easily. Kat closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Boromir holds his arm out to her, and she runs leaping across the gap. Kat grabs Boromir's arm and almost falls. An arrow burns past her left leg, and another slices through her braid. Boromir shoves her past him, and her elastic falls.

"No one tosses a Dwarf" Gimli shouts at Aragorn then jumps across, the dwarf barely makes it and almost falls. Legolas grabs his beard. "Not the beard" Gimli protests Legolas pulls him to safety.

"Hold on" Aragorn yells his hand on Frodo shoulder. The balrog is coming closer, the flames are getting brighter and stone structures fall with each step. A huge boulder slams into the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, and the stairs shudder and begin to sway. Aragorn grabs hold of Frodo's arm. "Lean forwards." He commands.

"Come on" Legolas shouts and then the stairs sway forwards, closing the gap and slamming into the steps where Boromir and Legolas pull them to safety. "Quickly now" The elf yells and the stairs they all stand don begin to crumble. Cissa leads the way for a moment, but Gandalf passes her. The balrog is almost right behind them.

"Over the Bridge" Gandalf commands and they all run for the bridge they are sure is near. Kat trips and falls hard. She swears as her chin meets the rock floor. Her hair billows around her face as Gandalf hauls her back to her feet. "Quickly now." Gandalf urges her, his voice strained.

"I'm sorry." Kat gasps; blood running from her lip to join the drying blood from the gash she received earlier on her face.

"It is not your fault." Gandalf says gruffly. "Remember that. None of what happens now is your fault." He pushes her past him and turns to face the flames. Kat runs towards the bridge as the balrog steps out of the passageway. She runs across the bridge into Boromir's arms. Kat turns to see that Gandalf is stopped on the bridge.

"What is he doing" Kat hisses to Boromir.

"Being stupid." Cissa hisses in her ear. Kat jumps and moves away from Cissa. Kat stares at the creature of fire the looms over Gandalf.

"You can not pass" Gandalf shouts.

"Gandalf" Frodo cries, moving back towards the bridge. Gandalf raises his sword and his staff.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor" Gandalf brandishes his staff at the balrog. Blazing light shines form it, illumination the entire area. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun" Gandalf shouts and the balrog raises its arm, creating a sword of fire out of nothing. The balrog strike at Gandalf and Kat begins to cry. Gandalf parries the blow, and the fiery sword shatters. Frodo gasps and Aragorn moves forwards.

"Go back to the shadows" Gandalf orders through clenched teeth. The Balrog shakes its head and steps onto the bridge. It summons a whip of fire. Kat sees Gandalf shudder through her tears. Gandalf raises his sword and staff, crossing them over each other. "You shall not pass!" He screams and drives his staff down onto the bridge. A flash of blue light crackles from the stone. The Balrog steps forwards and the bridge crumbles underneath it. The demon plunges into darkness, and Gandalf turns to face the fellowship, leaning on his staff he is clearly exhausted. Kat tears turn from sad to happy and she cheers. The balrog's whip crack from the darkness and wraps neatly around Gandalf's ankle. He falls and is dragged over the edge. Gandalf grabs at the uneven stone and finds a hand hold. Frodo darts forwards, but Boromir grabs him.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cries, pushing at Boromir's arms.

"No Frodo! NO!" Boromir commands. The rest of the fellowship is frozen. Gandalf is staring straight at Frodo.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf orders, and lets go of the bridge.

"Nooo!" Frodo screams, fighting harder.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouts, pulling Frodo backwards. An arrow flies to hit the ground near Aragorn's feet. "Aragorn!" Boromir pulls Frodo into the air and heads up the stairs. "Follow me!" He calls back. Kat stands still, heart numb, until Legolas grabs her arm and pulls her after the others. Aragorn dodges more arrows and follow them into the sunlight.

Kat stands in the sunlight and blinks. Sam sit at her feet, face in his hand as he cries. Merry is holding Pippin who is sobbing on the other hobbits shoulder. Legolas seems to be in shock, and Gimli is kicking at the ground and swearing. Frodo stands apart from them all, while Cissa watches him.

"Legolas," Aragorn says calmly, "Get them up." He sheathes his sword and stands.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir snarls waving his hand at the distraught hobbits.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs." Aragorn says gently, he walks over to Kat and takes her chin in his hands, looking at the cut on her face. "We must reach the woods of Lothorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn gently rests his hand on Kats shoulder. "I will tend to your face myself when we reach the woods." Kat nods and reaches down to shake Sam gently by the shoulder.

"We must move Sam." Kat says softly, she helps the hobbit to his feet and turns to watch Frodo.

"Frodo?" Aragorn calls, taking a moment to gently run his hand over Cissa's hair. "We must move on." The solitary hobbit turns to face them all, a single tear running down his cheek and nods once.

End this part. Remember r and r-ing makes me write more.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally got off my ass and started working on this again. Its been a hell of a fucked up couple of months. So you get two chapters for the price of one. Sorry its not as funny, but I think this is an area that should be treated well.

The walked wearily through a rocky valley. Kat was still covered in dried blood, and dried orc ooze. Aragorn almost bounces his way up onto a rock and points in the distance.

"We are almost at the woods. We will find rest and help there." Aragorn says kindly, his eyes dark and sad. Kat notes that he isn't looking at Frodo.

"They say there is a great sorceress that lives in these woods." Gimli says his eyes gleaming. He's looking at the hobbits and Cissa with concern. "She is an elf-witch of terrible power." Kat rolls her eyes, and then winces at the pain in her eyebrow. Blood is now oozing down her face. They enter the woods, which are lovely. "They say all who look upon her fall under her spell."

"Is she an ugly witch?" Cissa asks almost skipping. Oddly she hadn't seem to upset by Gandalfs death. Kat had put it down as 'she's a fucking lunatic who has no real emotions'.

"They say she is as beautiful as the sun is bright." Boromir tossed in. Kat gave him a sharp look. He returned her look with a gentle one of his own, and Kat found herself smiling as he dropped back to walk with her. "Even looking as you do right now, I can not imagine this sorceress being more beautiful than you."

"Those who fall under her power are never seen again!" Gimli continues, his voice raising theatrically for the hobbits benefits who are looking at him in wonder. But not all the hobbit. Frodo looks terrified, and Sam is staring at him.

"Is everything ok Sam?" Kat asks quietly, he glances at her briefly before turning all his attention back to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam whispers, pulling Frodo off the path they are following.

"This is where Gandalf would.. fuck." Kat stopped short, turning white. "I'm sorry." Neither hobbits spare her a glace, and she looks around and sees something off. "Aragorn?" She asks, but he doesn't seem to listen.

" I have the eyes and ears of a fox!" Gimli declares loudly. Something in the woods detaches itself from the trees and moves forwards, another shape falls from a tree.

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" Kat throws herself backwards and impales the underside of her arm on something behind her. "Shit!" She swears again and throws herself forwards, hauling out the stained and battered dwarfish blade. They are surrounded by a sea of elves. So she turns and sees an elf with a bow and arrow, the tip of the arrow is bloodcoated.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." One of the elves says flatly. Boromir gently grabs Kats arm and lowers the blade, as she stares wide eyed and freak at the elves.

"They are the border guards Kat." Boromir explains soothingly. "Stand down."

"Someone is waiting for you." One of the elves says, pointing deeper into the woods with his arrow. "We will escort you to him."

The somebody turned out to be another elf. One who was definitely taken aback by the appearance of the party. Battered, bruised, stained and covered in blood. Kats arm was still bleeding freely, although Boromir was using his own hand as a pressure bandage.

Aragorn and Legolas are talking to this new elf in another language.

"Speak in the language we can all understand!" Gimli is barking, and Kat agrees whole heartedly.

"We have not have dealings with dwarfs since the Dark Days." The elf says and Kat can just hear the capital letters slotting into place.

"How do you do that?" Kat found herself asking, frowning at the elf and the dwarf. "Say words with actual snobby capital letters? Cause I could hear them slotting into place."

"How much of the blood that she is covered in is hers?" The elf asks Aragorn.

"Hey I'm right here buddy." Kat pouts. "And all the red stuff is mine. The black stuff is from the orcs's. Is that how you say the plural of orc?"

"Kat?" Aragorn asks, holding his hand before her face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I've covered in blood too!" Cissa almost snarls at Aragorn, and even through the fuzzyness that is beginning to cloud Kats eyesight, she can she the look of pure disgust the new elf is shooting at Cissa, and it makes her smile.

"Your covered in my blood." Kat carefully enunciates. "And you know, you are such a pain in my ass. I stood over you and killed things so you wouldn't get hurt. Then you kicked me. And now." Kat blinked and pointed her finger at Cissa, but ended up pointing at Gimli. "Now your bitching cause your covered in my blood. Just shut your freaking crazy mouth. Why don't you go talk to some trees or something." She stabbed her finger in Cissa's general direction and staggered, almost stabbing Gimli in the eye.

"Kat needs help." Boromir hisses, wrapping his arms around her. "Her arm is still bleeding and she has lost much blood already."

"Haldir, you must help us." Aragorn snarls at the elf.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir says simply, shooting an odd look at Frodo. "You can go no further." Boromir sweeps Kat into his arms and she giggles, then frowns. Frodo hangs his head, as Sam, Merry and Pippin look at him guiltily.

"This is all your fault." Cissa whispers in Frodos ear as Aragorn and Haldir argue. Merry and Pippen shift angrily, but it is Boromir who speaks.

"You know not of what you speak." Boromir declared. He moved closer to Frodo and shot an angry look at Cissa. "Gandalf's death was not in vain, and he would not have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo, do not carry the weight of the dead."

"You will follow me." Haldir announces angrily, and leads them through the forest and into a great golden and green glade of trees. They climb a long stair around and around the trunk of a tree, and finally come to a platform. Two elves appear almost wrapped a soft glow.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so remember that reviewing feed my muses who work for food. Want to see Kat and Cissa's upcoming cat fight, then review!

"The enemy knows you have entered here." Celeborn intones. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone, 9 left Rivendale, yet ten stand before me. And two of them are strangers. Where is Gandalf?" Frodo drops his gaze and looks away. "I much desire to speak with him, but I can no longer see him from afar."

"He is fallen." Cissa stated flatly, raises her chin to give the elves an evil look.

"The girl is right." Galadriel sighed, looking at Aragorn. "Gandalf the grey did not pass the borders of this land."

"He was taken by shadow and flame." Legolas spoke softly. "A balrag of morgoth." Celebrain and Galadriel both blink.

"We went into the mines." Kat adds, "The long dark of Moria." She is struggling to free herself of Boromirs grasp.

"We went needlessly." Gimli snaps. "Needlessly into the mines and so Gandalf fell."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Galdriel says soothingly. "Do not let the darkness of khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Galadriel's gaze sweep over all of them. "The world has grown full of peril. In all lands, love now mingles with grief." Kat throat is suddenly thick and full of tears. She turns to Boromir, and sees that his eyes are full of tears.

"Boromir." Kat whispers against his chest. "I love you."

"There you may find the answer." Galadriel says softly.

"What becomes of the fellowship now?" Celeborn interrupts. "Is all hope lost with out Gandalf?"

"There is always hope." Kat volunteers, ignoring the quelling look the Boromir is giving her. "Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. Someone from my home said that. And they are right." Kat stares defiantly at Galadriel and Celeborn.

"The fellowship stand on the edge of a knife." Galdreil replies. "Stray but a little, and all is lost." She shifts her gaze to Sam, and Kat finds herself shuddering with releif. "Yet hope does remain, as long as company is true." Galadriel smiles softly, and Kat sees Sam regaining his hope under her gaze. "Go now and rest. You will find only peace here tonight."

"My lady, our companion is wounded." Pippin pipes up.

"Worry not, little man, I will tend to your friend." Galdriel smiles, and then beckons Boromir forwards. "Follow me, and I will tend to this woman who is far from home."

End this part. Thanks to my readers for waiting so long.


	11. Chapter 11

I still only own Kat and Cissa.

"If you would please come with me." Galadriel beckoned, and Kat began to wiggle her way out of Boromir's arms.

"I'll carry you." Boromir protested.

"I can walk." Kat retorted, continuing her wiggling.

"I will assist her." Galadriel said firmly, making the statement an order. Kat slid out of Boromir's grasp and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"You go have a bath." Kat whispered, and headed slowly after the elven woman.

With in moments Kat was damn sure that she was lost. She was growing steadily more dizzy as they climbed up stairs and crossed bridges between trees. Kat swayed and caught herself on the bridge railing and then stopped moving completely to stare at the platform where Galadriel was waiting for her. There was a large pool, stirring slightly and steaming in the evening air. A waterfall tumbled into it by the tree trunk, and a smaller one spilled out of it at the platforms edge.

"I thought you would appreciate the chance to get cleaned after I see to your wounds." Galdriel smiles. "Now can you tell me which is bothering you more? The cuts on your face, or the wound in your arm?"

"The cuts on my face sting like crazy." Kat replies moving to sit next to the pool. "You said something earlier, and it felt like you were talking to me. What did you mean?" Galdriel sat next to her, dipping a soft pad of fabric into the pond.

"There is darkness in Boromir." Galadriel said calmly. "You love for him may set him free, if you are careful. But these are dark times. Your very presence here is changing paths that were set in stone."

"I don't even know how I got here. One minute I'm in my room, next thing I know I'm being threatened by a little Goth wannabe, and then there's some guy with Vulcan ears aiming a bloody bow and arrow at me." Kat winces as the fabric dabs at her face.

"Yet here you are. The fates smiled upon you. They gave you to Boromir and him to you." Galadriel declared. "But, the other girl who travels with you." Galadriel's eyes shimmered darkly. "She is dangerous, to all that is yours. Be wary of her, and the actions she will set in motion."

"She's fucking crazy." Kat hissed. "I don't trust her pass where I can throw a horse."

"And that's not very far." Galadriel laughed. "I'll just finish your arm, and then you can crawl into the pool." Kat blinked, Galdriel had barely touched her face, but it had already stopped hurting. With in moments, Galdriel was leaving to find Kat something to wear and some soap. It took Kat longer to peel her clothes off than it had for Galadriel to tend to her wounds. The pants looked like they might be wearable, if they were cleaned right away. The tank top was dead, as was the fishnet shirt. They both had a long strip missing down the right side. Lucky her bra, although sticky, was still in one piece.

The warm water of the pool stung slightly on her wounds but was wonderfully soothing. Silent elves appeared to take her clothes and leave a pile of fabric next to her backpack. Another appeared with three gleaming glass bottles, and disappeared just a silently. Kat took a long soak in the pool, just floating until the dried blood came off her skin. She scrubbed herself thoroughly using the soaps the elves had left, and then climbed out of the pool. She left her hair long and dressed in the dress the elves had left her. It was long black and flowing. Her boots looked odd, peeking out from under the hem, scratched and dirty. She pulled her chains out of her back pack and took a moment to wrap them around her waist.

Kat began humming and then headed down the tree trunk carrying her bag in hand, following a curving staircase. After about ten minutes she came across the rest of the fellowship, including Cissa who was now dressed in a flowing red gown. Cissa walked up to her and looked her up and down.

"How come you get black?" Cissa demanded.

"Because I'm not a pretentious little fake." Kat shot back happily. "Now get lost. I have things to do." Kat went to move past Cissa but stopped cold when the shorter girl muttered something. "What was that?" Kat said coldly.

"I said, Boromir dies next." Cissa hissed, running a hand down her front. "So you might want to enjoy what little time you have left."

"Oh that's fucking it." Kat sighed, and then she tossed her bag in Boromir's general direction, and threw herself at Cissa. Cissa started to scream and slapped ineffectually at Kat. Kat brought her legs into play and kneed Cissa in the side. They rolled a bit, but Kat twisted until she was kneeling on Cissa stomach. She smiled down at the screaming pain in the ass under her and proceeded to slam her fist into Cissa's obnoxious face. Cissa screamed louder, and buried her hands in Kats hair. She started to pull, and Kat responded by pulling on hand away, dragging with it a good-sized handful of her own hair. "I'm going to kill you." Kat promised, and went back to slamming her fist into Cissa face. Strong hands descended on her shoulders and tugged Kat backwards. Kat leans back, and then throws herself forwards, hands wrapping around Cissa's throat. Another set of hands locks around her wrists, trying to pull her hands away from Cissa's throat. Cissa is rapidly turning purple. Another set of hands grabs Kat under her arms, and lifts. Kat fights the three people holding her, but is dragged away from Cissa.

Kat is dropped unceremoniously onto her back, and Boromir promptly sits on her stomach. A heavy weight drops onto her feet but she can't see past Boromir.

"What do you think you are doing?" Aragorn demands, standing over her.

"Killing the bitch." Kat responds, wiggling from side to side to shift Boromir, unfortunately it doesn't work, and all it does is push his weight over her bladder.

"We will leave you here." Aragorn threatens.

"I'll just follow you. She's got to be alone sometime." Kat responds with a dark smile. She avoids looking at Boromir.

"Kat." Boromir says calmingly. "What did she say? Why did you attack her?" A sharp pain stabs at Kats heart.

"She said you died next." Kat almost whispers. Her eyes meet Boromir's and she sees only love and slight amusement.

"She was trying to provoke you." Boromir fumed, he glared at Aragorn. "Cissa needs to learn not to play with fire." Borormir shifted his weight and moved slowly off Kats stomach. His movement revealed Haldir, the elf of snobby capital letters, who was also moving off her legs.

"If this happens again, I will not tolerate it." Aragorn snaps, glaring down at Kat.

"Next time, she'll die." Kat promises.

"You are not helping yourself." Aragorn grinds out, before moving to check on a hysterical Cissa, who is weeping and saying things like 'completely unprovoked!' into Legolas's shoulder. Boromir drags Kat to her feet.

"You need to eat." Boromir says gently.

"Not going to tell me off?" Kat asks.

"Her problem is unprouncable. Yours is just that you are in love with me." Boromir replies lightly. Kat snuggles into his side and wraps her arm around him.

"I think she pulled out a handful of my hair." Kat whined, as Boromir moved them towards table that was heaped with food and surrounded by Hobbits.

"It looks beautiful." Boromir replies, tugging on a wild curly lock. "I won't die on you."

"You can't promise that." Kat returns, her voice soft and sad. "So don't say it. In case you haven't noticed, we are on a dangerous quest thingy, and being chased by bad guys."

"We'll get through it, together." Boromir says gently.

"But before that, let eat." Kat ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

As previously noted, I only own Kat and Cissa. This part goes out to DiamondTook3, because I made her day. Hopefully now she can ease back from the edge of her seat.

And Cindy: Cissa is protected by 'the magic of sue' where in she shows up and everyone automatically loves her. Although not everyone loves her, as I hope this chapter shows. Shes getting a bit more deranged, and people are starting to notice.

As always, reading and revue-ing are appreciated.

They were singing a lament for Gandalf. Boromir could hear Sam, spouting off a verse about Gandalf's fireworks. They are apart from the group, Boromir and Kat, and Boromir can see Aragorn approaching.

"Take some rest." Aragorn commented. "Follow your loved one into sleep. These borders are well protected." Boromir shifted and glared into the shadows where Cissa sat staring at them.

"It is not an enemy from outside that I fear." Boromir muttered, then shook his head and looked into Aragorn's eyes. "I do not think I will find rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father, of the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'even now, there us hope.' But I can not see hope for Gondor. I can not see hope for my father."

"What of yourself?" Aragorn questioned softly, shooting a glace at the sleeping woman curled at Boromir's side.

"It is long since I had any hope. But Kat, she wakens something light inside me." Boromir falters and then sighs. "But I fear for her."

"She has taken well to the quest, and stood bravely in the face of many dangers." Aragorn grunted, moving to sit near them. "She has faith in you."

"She is the only one." Boromir sighed. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing and our people lose faith. He looks to me.." Boromir paused. "He looks to me to make it right. And I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Boromir looks down at Kat and smiles softly. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion glimmering like a spike of silver and pearl. Its banners caught high in the breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the white city once. Long ago." Aragorn replies, his eyes dark.

"One day our paths will lead us there. The tower guard will take up the call. "The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir grins. "I will show you both the city."

"What will happen to Kat when we reach the white city?" Aragorn asks quietly.

"If all goes well, I will ask her to marry me." Boromir confides quietly.

"I will enjoy seeing that." Aragorn smiles. "Despite her constant quarreling with Cissa, I do enjoy her company."

"Aragorn." Boromir says fiercely, grabbing the other mans arm. "Why do you encourage Cissa? What of Arwen?" Aragorn blinks and shakes his head.

"The time for Arwen and myself has passed." Aragorn growls feircly. "What I do with Cissa is my own business."

"And when we reach the white city Aragorn? What then, will you marry her and crown her queen?" Boromir spits.

"I do not know." Aragorn says quietly, and then stands.

"She makes a shadow in you. She makes a shadow in all the fellowship. I have seen her eyes on Frodo." Boromir hisses.

"And what of your eyes Boromir?" Cissa snaps, stomping into the clearing. "I have seen your eyes on Frodo."

"Boromir has been a trusted member of this fellowship since it began." Aragorn snaps at her. "You should not make accusations."

"What's going on?" Kat asks sleepily, sitting up to see Aragorn and Cissa glaring at each other.

"He upsets you asking about us." Cissa explains demurely, smiling stupidly at Aragorn.

"There's an 'us' involving you and Aragorn?" Kat asks. "I thought Aragorn was engaged."

"It is not certain. Nothing is certain." Aragorn snaps at them all, and then stomps from the clearing.

"I told you he loved me." Cissa hisses at Kat. "He's all mine."

"Shut your prattling mouth." Boromir interrupts. "You will not ensnare Aragorn. Now leave us." Cissa said nothing, but stood for a moment, glaring at them. She finally flips Kat the finger and stomps from the clearing.

The next morning the fellowship is gathered by the misty river. They are all given elven cloaks of green, but Kat. Her cloak is dark grey, almost black.

"Never before have we glad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn intones, smiling at them. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Kat sits with Merry and Pippin, watching Legolas help load the boats. He holds up a thin wafer for them to see.

"Lembas!" Legolas grins, delighted. "Elvish way bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He walks away, and Kat giggles.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asks Pippin.

"Four." Pippin grins, then burps.

"Oh god. You better hope you don't get sea sick." Kat warns Pippin.

"He can eat anything and not get sick. You'll see." Merry soothes her. They fall silent and sit for a bit. "Kat, can I ask you something?" Merry asks, breaking the silence.

"Anything Merry, you can ask me anything." Kat replies happily, sticking an un shod foot into the water.

"Cissa did not sleep last night. She watched you and Boromir all night." Pippin interrupted.

"Will you watch her? There is a shadow there that I do not like." Merry continued softly, looking over his shoulder at where Cissa hung off Aragorns arm.

"I'll play babysitter." Kat said gently. "But there are more than just her shadows to worry about."

"Boromir will be fine." Pippin declared. "He's got you to take care of him."

"Pip, Merry, Kat!" Sam calls, "They want us all over here." Merry and Pippin move first scrambling up the bank to stand with the others. When Kat arrives she stands apart from them all watching as Galadriel hands out gifts.

Legolas receives a beautiful golden bow, then Merry and Pippin are given daggers. Sam is given a hank of elven rope. Gimli asks for and receives a lock of Galadriel's golden hair. Aragorn and Galdriel converse in elvish for a moment, and Kat smiles at the look of soft love that Arwens name brings to his face.

"That choice is yet before her." Galadriel goes on. "You have your own choice to make Aragorn, to rise above the height of all your fathers." Her voice darkens and Galadriel shoots a look at Cissa. "Or to fall into darkness, with all that is left of your kin." Galadriel moves on then and manages an icy smile for Cissa.

"I don't need a gift." Cissa tries, smiling brightly. "A night of rest in your home was enough."

"A gift I shall give you anyways, Cissa daughter of a strange land." Galadriel counters. "For I know that you took no rest here." She passes Cissa a bulky package of cloth. "Clothes for traveling, as yours are in disrepair." Galdriel moves on to Boromir without giving Cissa the chance to thank her. "I see by your eyes that you rested among my trees, Boromir son of the white city." Galdriel smiles at Boromir, and Kat is delighted to see that he manages a shy smile in return. "I give you a gift that you can not hold in your hands." Galdriel stops there and looks around. "Kat, daughter of a strange land, this gift is for you as well."

Kat moves forwards hesitantly until she stands next to Boromir, who takes her hand and pulls her into his side. Cissa makes a small sound of disgust, and Kat is glad to see a shadow of annoyance in Aragorn's eyes.

"What would you give us?" Boromir asks after a short moment.

"Your love for each other shines as bright as all the stars in the night sky. If you stay strong and fight for each other, all will be well, and you will live long lives together." Galadriel says loudly, and then steps into them and whispers. "There will be some small darkness, but beware the woods, and stay together." Galdriel steps back and looks over the entire fellowship, one by one and then her gaze stops on Frodo. "I have not forgotten you." She smiles and holds out a gleaming crystalline pendant.

"Farewell Frodo Baggins," Galaldriel beams. "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She kisses him on the forehead.

They climb slowly into the boats, Frodo and Sam with Aragorn, Merry and Pippin with Boromir. Gimli and Legolas share a small boat as do Kat and Cissa. They push away from the shore, and Kat waves at Galadriel, who stand silently, dressed in white, wearing a gleaming golden circlet across her head. From the back of the boat, Kat paddles and the slip further away. Looking back, Kat can still see the gleaming circlet and the white dress, and then they vanish into the fog.

Night falls and they make camp on a small island. Kat and Cissa are on wood gathering detail, policed by Gimli, so that Kat will not attack the smaller, more annoying girl.

"I don't see why I have to keep picking up dirty rotten wood." Cissa whines to Gimli. "Can't I do something cleaner?"

"The hobbits are cooking, and Aragorn and Boromir are fishing. Legolas is hunting. The wood is the only thing left to do." Gimli soothes gruffly.

"But its so dirty!" Cissa protests. Kat feeling the urge to break a large log over Cissa head make a quick decision.

"I'll tell you what." Kat says hurriedly. "You can guard the woodpile, and Gimli and I will pick up the wood." Kat smiles brightly at Gimli. "After all, you must be tired after the long day in the boat." Kat bites her lip to keep from adding 'even though I did all the bloody paddling.'

"Oh yes, I'm absolutely exhausted!" Cissa sighs, and picks a large rock to sit on. "You must be in a good mood Kat."

"Oh yes." Kat replies, heading further away to look for wood. "I'm in a wonderful mood." She says nothing further, and shortly Kat and Gimli have dragged together a good sized pile of wood. Legolas appears with two small rabbits and got to work at starting the fire.

"You managed to get a good sized pile for such a tiny area." Legolas beams at them, especially Cissa.

"Oh it was hard work." Cissa purrs, eliciting a growl from Gimli. "But we did it." She finishes as Boromir and Aragorn return bearing fish.

"Where are the hobbits?" Aragorn asks, giving Boromir a sharp look.

"Searching for vegetables." Kat supplied wearily, moving to stand snuggling into Boromirs side. "Sam saw some watercress, and Pippin and Merry thought they saw some mushrooms."

"But where is Frodo?" Aragorn asked sharply, looking around the area.

"I am here." Frodo said, popping his head up from in one of the boats. "I was just tired, and Sam told me to rest a moment, but I can not sleep."

"There will be plenty of time for sleep after you eat something Mr. Frodo." Sam says cheerfully, appearing with an armful of green things. "We'll all rest better after a nice meal."

"I know I'll rest better after a meal." Pippin declares, bouncing out the woods with his hands full of mushrooms. He has a telltale smudge on his cheek.

"You appear to have started with out us." Gimli teases gruffly and the hobbits settle into the chore of making dinner. Kat and Boromir settle themselves by the water, and after some time they are joined by Aragorn. Boromir is staring at a log that moves oddly on the water.

"It is Gollum." Aragorn admits following Boromirs gaze. Even as he says it, a long hissing voice echoes across the water.

"Goooollllllllluuummm.." Come the noise, and Kat shudders.

"I had hoped to loose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman." Aragorn sighs.

"If he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir adds, then stops himself, seeing that Frodo is watching them worriedly. Sam sits next to Frodo and offers him some food. "I worry about Frodo." Boromir admits after a moment. "He grows paler with each moment that passes."

"It is Frodo's burden to bear." Aragorn admonishes. Kat bites her lip, and watches the angry hunger fade in Boromirs eyes.

"I know." Boromir says, and they all fall silent. Kat wiggles closer to Boromir and presses a kiss against his throat, and she feels the tension leave him. "We should eat, night will be upon us soon."

"Maybe we could make a little nest." Kat whispers, as Aragorn leaves for the fire. "A bit away from the fire." Boromirs eyes light up and he kisses her swiftly.

"I have an appetite." Boromir grins. "Lets feed it."

Finis this part.


	13. Chapter 13

As per my usual, Kat and Cissa are mine (although if anyone wants to write a short fic about Cissa being burned alive, go right ahead.) and almost everything else belongs to other people. Remember to read and review.

The boats move quickly on the smooth water, entering a canyon.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cries happily. "The Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Kat and Cissa both gasped at the sight of the huge statues that stand on either side of the river, carved from the rock walls. The paddle on and soon can see a massive waterfall, split by a pinnacle of rock. They paddle towards the shore and land on a gravel beach.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn ordered. "Then we'll hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor on foot."

"Oh yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that it gets even better!" Gimli snaps, and Pippin and Kat both stare at the dwarf, alarmed by his words. "Festering stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road." Aragorn replies calmly. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"What is it with people here and pronouncing snobby capital letters?" Kat asks Pippin softly. He shrugs, but smiles. Gimli sputters and growls, then stomps away from Aragorn.

"We should leave now." Legolas mutters to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn says mildly, patting the elf on the shoulder.

"It is not safe here." Cissa whines, walking over to cuddle into Aragorn, who pushes her softly away.

"We are staying here." Aragorn orders firmly. "We must set camp."

Boromir and Merry head into the forest to collect wood. Cissa sits down on a rock and stares out at the water.

"I think there might be some mushrooms by that statue." Sam murmurs.

"Want an extra set of hands?" Kat offers Sam, who nods and heads for the statue. The statue is covered with small brown mushrooms, which Sam and Kat set to picking. One the statue is cleared they return to the boats, piling the mushrooms on a rock. Sam and Kat both sit against trees.

Merry returns with a load of wood and drops it by the mushrooms, taking a moment to eat a few mushrooms.

"Where's Boromir?" Kat asks Merry sleepily.

"Still collecting wood." Merry replies.

"I'll go help." Kat yawns and then stands heading off into the woods.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asks, and Kat freezes for one sharp moment, then heads into the woods, looking for Boromir. Kat walks and walks, seeing places where wood has been picked up, but no sign of Boromir. After a few minutes she hears voices and aims for them.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!" Boromir snaps at Frodo in the woods ahead. Kat bites her lip and walks faster.

"You are not yourself." Frodo says gently, his voice worried.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir says desperately. Kat reaches her hand out and Frodo shakes his head at her, and begins to walk backward. "You fool!" Boromir snarls and starts after Frodo.

"Boromir!" Kat shouts throwing herself at Boromir. She grabs onto his hips and they both topple to the ground.

"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance!" Boromir snarls at the hobbit. Kat straddles Boromir and he doesn't even look at her.

"The ring has him." Frodo moaned. "He has no choice against it." Kat began to cry, trying to hold Boromir down.

"Then run Frodo." Kat sobbed. Frodo didn't move. "Run damn you!" Kat screamed at Frodo. "I can't keep doing this!" Frodo turned and walked away, but Boromir threw Kat off and began to scrabble after the hobbit. Frodo slipped on the ring, and disappeared. Boromir turns to Kat, his face full of rage.

"You have betrayed us!" Boromir snarls at her, "He will take the ring to Sauron! You have sent him to his death and us to ours." The anger drains from his face, and he stands motionless for a long moment. "What have I done?" Kat stands, still crying and walks away, leaving him weeping. "I'm sorry!" Boromir cries. Kat pauses and then turns to face him.

"Your desire for the ring overpowered you." Kat manages to say, choking back her sobs. Boromir walks to her and gathers her in his arms. Boromir kisses Kats forehead.

"I must be alone for a while." Boromir says softly. "I am sorry that I hurt you."

"I know." Kat answers him, and then she walks away, heading back to the camp. Kat wipes the tears from her face and brushes the dirt off her clothes. Part way back to the camp she hears the sounds of fighting and freezes. Her sword is still at the camp.

"Kat run!" Pippin yells to her left, Kat looks and sees, Merry, Pippin and Cissa running in her direction, being chased by Uruk-hai. Kat spins to the right and runs through the woods. From behind she hears a thump, and Cissa cries out. Kat stops and turns to see an Uruk-hai sweep Cissa off the ground and toss her over its shoulder. Merry and Pippin reach Kat and she turns again and runs with them.

"One of them got Cissa!" Kat cries to the hobbits. The run across an old stone bridge, and stop, panting, to stare at the Uruk-Hai coming from both sides. An Uruk runs up, Battle axe raised, and Kat bites her lip, expecting to die.

Boromir appears, and knocks the Uruk back. He takes its axe and swiftly decapitates it. Boromir throws a knife at another Uruk-hai, and then raises his horn to hips lips, blowing three short blasts. Merry and Pippin draw their swords and together take out two orcs. Kat picks up a handful of rocks and begins throwing them at the Uruk-hai.

"Run! Run!" Boromir yells at them. An arrow flies into Boromir's shoulder and he falls to his knees. Kats breathe freezes in her throat and she stops moving, arm raised to throw a rock. Boromir turns white and then rises to his feet, screaming a battle cry. Boromir kills another Uruk-hai. Kat runs to his side, and an arrow thuds home into her collarbone. She falls to the ground, semi-conscious. Boromir takes down another Uruk-hai and then two arrows fly to land in his stomach. He falls to his knees, and the horn breaks in two.

The uruk-hai and orcs stream past Kat and Boromir. The Hobbits are swept up, kicking and screaming, and carried away. Boromir stares helplessly, unable to get up. The last Uruk-hai stops before Boromir and aims his bow at Boromir. Aragorn crashes into the Uruk's side, and the arrow flies into the ground. Kat whimpers and pulls the arrow out of her collarbone, moving to sit at Boromir's side. Boromir shudders, and falls on to his back. Kat pulls herself to his side and brushes the hair from his face.

"Please don't leave me." Kat whimpers, her voice tight with unshed tears. "Who will teach me sword play?" She chokes and sobs once.

"The light will leave the heavens before I will leave you." Boromir whispers, reaching for her hand. "And the stars shine even at night."

"I love you." Kat sobs, leaning down to kiss him gently. "Please don't go." Then Aragorn is there, kneeling on Boromir's other side.

"They took the little ones." Boromir tells Aragorn.

"Be still." Aragorn replies, laying his hand on Boromirs arm.

"Frodo? Where is Frodo?" Boromir asks Aragorn.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn soothes Boromir.

"Then you did what I could not. I failed you all." Boromir chokes. Aragorn reaches for the arrows. "Leave it! It is over."

"It is not over." Kat sobs. "Please! Please!" Kat begs Boromir. Boromir reaches for his sword, and Aragorn helps him clasp it to his chest.

"I would have followed you, my brother." Boromir looks at Aragorn. "My captain, my king." Boromir sighs, and looks to Kat. "No matter what the ending, my life began with you." Then his breath rushes out and his eyes cloud. Kat looks away, sobbing.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn says, and stands.


	14. Chapter 14

Come on people, one review per chapter? I say "WTF?" Where have all the readers gone? If you are out there, reading this right now, leave a freaking review! Do you love it, do you hate it? I want to know. Are you madder than hell because I let Boromir die, when I could have done something different? Say something people! Say anything!

As usual I only own Kat and Cissa.

Aragorn lay on the ground, eyes closed, listening for footsteps. There was no sound from the group standing around him. Since Boromir's death, Kat had not spoken a single word. No form of complaint at the pace, no ask for rest, nothing.

"They must have caught our scent." Aragorn said after a moment. "Their pace has quickened. We must hurry." Then he was up and off following the footprints. Kat followed silently, as did Legolas, but Gimli grumbled for a long moment, before setting off himself, huffing and puffing and protesting all the way.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry." Gimli puffs, slowly gaining speed. "Dwarfs are not distance runners!"

When they stop again, it is only for a moment as Aragorn's sharp eyes spy a glitter on the ground where there should be no glitter. It is one of the hobbit's Elvin brooch, left behind.

"Not idly do the leaves or Lorien fall." Aragorn muses softly.

"They may yet be alive?" Legolas ponders slowly.

"We can catch them yet." Aragorn promises, and then sets off again. "They are less than a day ahead of us." Legolas hangs back to set Kat between himself and Aragorn. If she falters, he will have time to gather and carry her before she falls. They crest a hill, and Aragorn stops again.

"Rohan." Legolas announces.

"Home of the horse lords." Aragorn agrees. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us. Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?"

"They turn northeast!" Legolas breathes. "They are taking them to Isenguard!" So they set off again, running yet faster, finding more strength to keep going. Through it all, Kat does not speak. Time passes, and they gain more ground. The thunder of horses approaches and they hide to see the riders of Rohan speed by.

"What news from the mark, riders of Rohan!" Aragorn shouts, stepping out from behind the rock. The horsemen execute a tight turn, and swiftly surround the foursome, spears at the ready.

"What business do an elf, a woman, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" One of the riders commands.

"Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli growls up at the rider, who swings down from his horse.

"I would slice your head off dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The rider drawls insultingly. Legolas reacts, pulling his bow and notching an arrow.

"You would die before your stoke fell." Legolas declared. Aragorn heaved a sigh and placed his hand calmingly on Legolas's shoulder.

"I am Aragorn, son of Ararthorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, and Kat, beloved of Boromir." Aragorn explained, ignoring the way Kat flinched at Boromirs name. "We are friends of Rohan, and of Theodan, your king."

"Theodan no longer recognizes friend from foe." The rider sighed. "Not even his own kin." He removes his helmet, revealing himself to be Eomir, nephew to the king, and the riders withdraw their spears. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Aragorn protests. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have three of our friends."

"The uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night." Eomer stated.

"But there were two hobbits, very small." Gimli sputtered. "They would be as children to your eyes."

"And one girl, only slightly taller than the hobbits." Aragorn continued. "Did you see them?"

"We left none alive." Eomer sighs. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He points at a thin streak of smoke in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli breathed, face dark with horror.

"The hobbits are dead?" Kat asked flatly.

"I am sorry." Eomer said politely. Legolas puts his hand on Kats shoulder, and she pushes it off.

"They are not dead." Kat says flatly. "They can not be dead. I will not let them be dead."

"We left none alive." Eomer says again. Kat slaps him, and he rocks from the force of it.

"Do not say that!" Kat spits, tears coursing down her cheeks. Aragorn pulls her to his side, and wraps his hands around her wrists.

"I am sorry." Eomer repeats, moving back towards his horse. "We will give you mounts, let them bare you to better fortune than their former masters." Two horses step forwards as he remounts his own horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust hope, for it has forsaken these lands." He raised one hand and then dropped it. "We ride north!" And then the riders swept away to the north, leaving them in a cloud of dust and despair.

Aragorn mounts first, hauling Kat up to sit before him, and Legolas does the same with Gimli.

"They may still live." Legolas says hopefully as they spur the horse towards the trickle of smoke.

"They are not dead." Kat returns coldly. They approach the still smoldering pile of bodies and dismount. Gimli begins to shift through the smoldering pile and pulls free a charred belt and dagger sheath.

"Its one of their wee belts." Gimli says, tears tricking down his face. Kat turns her head away and does not comment. Legolas murmurs something in Elvin and hangs his head. Aragorn screams and kicks at the ground before dropping to his knees. Aragorn pulls at the grass and then freezes.

"A hobbit lay here." Aragorn said, staring at the trampled grass. "And another here. Then here, here lay Cissa." He worked his way across the grass following every move that the lost threesome made, and the path lead straight into Fangorn Forest.

End this part.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

thanks to everyone for reviewing. Sorry for the long break. As per my usual, I only own Kat and Cissa.

Gimli examined a leaf, tasted the substance sticking to it, and then spat, his face turned in a disgusted frown.

"Orc Blood!" Gimli snarled. Aragorn nodded, peering at the ground.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn mumbled, shaking his head. Kat sighed and shifted looking anxiously at the trees around them.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli huffed, staring suspiciously at the bush the Orc blood was on.

"This forest is old. Very old." Legolas stated calmly. "Full of memory.. And anger." A strange groan fills the air. Kat shuffles closer to Aragorn, pulling her sword as Gimli pulls out his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other."

"Gimli! Kat!" Aragorn whispers, laying a soothing hand on Kats shoulder. "Lower your weapons."

"They know we're here." Kat mutters, sheathing her sword.

"They have feelings my friends." Legolas explains, gently lifting a branch for the others to walk under. "The elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees, what do they have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli snorted, slapping his knee in mirth.

"Could we ask them about Merry and Pippin?" Kat asked Legolas hesitantly. Legolas narrowed his eyes and stared past her head.

"Aragorn there's something out there!" Legolas hissed, pulling his bow free and notching an arrow to the string.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked, staring in the direction that Legolas looked. Gimli and Kat pulled their weapons out again.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas said flatly.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn snarled. "We must be quick." They turn to attack, Legolas loosing his arrow, which is deflected. Kat freezes as bright light flares before them. From the light she can barely see a tall figure.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits and one girl." The figure speaks.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asks in reply.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect." The figure paused, and Kat felt as if he was looking straight at her. "Does this comfort you?" Kat fought the urge to swear and looked away from the light.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demands, still staring at the bright light. The figure behind the light laughs and the light dims to reveal Gandalf, dressed in white.

"It cannot be." Aragorn gasps.

"Forgive me!" Legolas cries, while Gimli says nothing, but bows. Kat stands frozen in place, and tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas explains.

"I am what he should have been." Gandalf states, moving forward to pat Kat on the shoulder softly.

"You fell." Kat whispers, staring at Gandalf's face.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon, to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time."

"But you came back." Kat cried, taking Gandalf's hand.

"It was not the end for me. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf explained gently.

"But Boromir!" Kat tried, and Gandalf gently covered her mouth with his hand.

"You will not see Boromir on this middle earth again." Gandalf spoke softly while Kat shook her head, crying. "I am sorry for your loss, and I hope I can help staunch your grief."

"There is nothing." Kat snarled pulling back from the wizards grasp. "You say I will never see him again. How can anything staunch my grief? There is nothing but pain. I am broken deep inside and nothing will fix it." Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder and she shook it off, glaring at them all. "I will never see him again."

"I did not say you would never see him again. I said you would never see him on this middle earth. But I tell you this, you will see him again." Gandalf soothed. Kat said nothing, only shook her head and looked away. Gandalf looked at Legolas and Aragorn, his face blank. "I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf begins to weave his way through the trees, waving at them to follow him. "We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli asked, "That is no short distance."

"We hear of troubles in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn mused.

"It will not be easily cured." Gandalf said.

"What about Merry and Pippin?" Kat asked her voice heavy.

"It was more than chance that brought those three here." Gandalf smiled back at her. "Something has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry, Pippin and Cissa will be like the falling of small stones than starts an Avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn smiled at Gandalf. "You still speak in riddles."

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf explained. "So worry not for your friends, they are much safer than you will be." He steps free of the forest and whistles. A white horse gallops towards them and stops before them.

"That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are deceived by some spell." Legolas says softly, admiring the horse.

"His name is Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and he has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said, swinging up onto the horses back. They all mount their horses, Kat riding with Legolas this time, while Gimli is seated before Aragorn.

After several hours of riding, they stop as Edoras comes into view.

"Edoras and the golden hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown." Gandalf says grandly, waving at the city in the distance.

"Overthrown how?" Kat asks, shooting Aragorn an unreadable glance.

"Saruman has a strong hold of the King." Gandalf says grimly. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." He spurs Shadowfax forward, and the rest follow.

"That didn't tell me anything. Kat mutters.

"I am sure you will see what Gandalf means." Legolas tells her. "We will all see what shadow grows here."

They rode towards and then into the town. People dressed in black came to stare, unblinking at them.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli mutters gruffly as the dismount.

"Up the stairs and we will see what we have come to see." Gandalf says leading the way. They are blocked by guards at the top of the stairs.

"I can not allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The captain of the Guard steps forward, one hand held out to stop them. Legolas and Aragorn disarm themselves quickly, but Gimli grumbles at handing over his axes. Kat does not move and after a moment the guard stops before her.

"Your sword." The guard commanded.

"It was my beloveds and I will not give it up." Kat said stiffly, trying to look innocent. Aragorn heaved a great sigh and waved his hand at her.

"I do not know why you insist upon carrying it." Aragorn huffed. "You can not even use the thing."

"It is all I have." Kat whispered, lowering her head and laying a hand on the swords hilt. "I can not leave it, for he lives in it."

"Good lady, give the man the sword." Legolas implored moving to lay a hand on Kats shoulder. "They will take good care of it."

"Enough talk." The guard huffed. "She may carry the sword it if means that much to her." Kat blinked away tears and smiled at the guard.

"Oh thank you so much sir." Kat beamed and took a small step towards the guard.

"We have business with the king, Hama." Gandalf interrupts thumping his staff on the ground.

"Your staff?" Hama glared at Gandalf.

"Hmm? Oh you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf beamed, his eyes twinkling. Hama hesitates for a short second, but then waves them into the hall.

"There is a fire that you may warm yourself at." Hama murmurs to Kat. "I am sure you will find it comfortable."

Kat heads for the fire and stands before the flames, looking around the hall like a tourist. The king is seated on this throne, looking dead, while a greasy man in black hovers at his arm.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf booms, heading towards the king. A group of guards enters and moves near Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, bristling with hostility.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf.. Stormcrow?" The wizened king rasps, looking at his greasy advisor for affirmation. Kat sighed and shifted from foot to foot. It was pretty obvious how Saruman had a hold on the king.

"A just question, my liege." Grima oozes, walking away from the king and towards Gandalf. "late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf snarls. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf waves his staff at Grima, who backs away.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizards staff!" Grima whines. Kat looks down at the fire and grasps the un-burnt end of a flaming stick and throws it neatly at Grima. His robes catch fire as he falls, and the guards attack. One of the guards moves towards Kat, but Hama holds him back. Gandalf is now standing before the king.

"Théoden son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf announces. Grima is crawling away, robe still smoldering, but Gimli stops him. "hearken to me! I release you from the spell!" Gandalf waved at the king. Théoden leaned forwards his face menacing, and he laughed.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Théoden rasped. Gandalf smiled grimly and threw off his cloak releasing blinding white light that threw the king back against his chair.

"I will draw you Saruman, as a poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf pointed his staff at the king. Kat shuddered and began to move towards the dais where Theodan/Saruman and Gandalf were locked in some sort of combat.

A blond rushed in, looked around the room once and then aimed for the dais. Kat looked around and saw that everyone was busy, so she tackled the blond into the side of a pillar and placed her sword at the girls neck.

"Just wait." Kat hissed. "He's actually saving the king." The king was thrown back in his chair and slumps forward. Kat steps back, and lets the girl go. The blond runs to the kings side as the age seems to slide from his face.

"I know your face." The king says looking down at the blond girl. "Ewoyn. Eowyn" Kat looks away as Eowyn bursts into tears and clutches at the king. Kat wanders over to Hama who is frozen in awe, staring at his king.

"No bad feelings about the sword thing?" Kat asks him. Hama doesn't even blink, just nods slowly. "Ok then." Kat mutters and heads back to the fire. "I am pretty much useless." Kat sighs and looks around the large room. "Fuck I miss Merry and Pippin."

end this part.


	16. Interlude

as per my norm. I only own Kat and Cissa. Partial song lyrics are "ghosts" by Robbie Williams from his intensive care album. r and ring makes me write.

Interlude : Ghosts

Kat stood alone on the ramparts of Edoras watching the funeral procession below. The wind was fierce and whipped at her head, pulling her hair free and bringing tears to her eyes. The wind carries sound to her, Eowyn is chanting as they lay the princes body to rest in a tomb. Kat can not help thinking of Boromir, laid to rest in the rivers current, with no funeral rites and no grave. She had stood watching until the boat tipped over the lip of the waterfall, and gravity carried the boat and its occupant out of sight.

**"When you cried, you cried for us**

**And when we died, you died alone"**

Faramir stood knee deep in the river staring incredulous at the tiny boat that floated towards him. Odd bits of debris had been swept down the river for the past few hours. It seemed he had found their source. Something bumped against his knee and he looked down. The world spun and swung and narrowed to a corridor of darkness, which surrounded what bumped against his leg. It was a broken horn, cloven in two and barely held together but some white soaked thing. But it was more than this. It was Boromir's horn. Faramir blinked back a sudden rush of hot tears, and bent to reverently grasp the horn. Standing straight he walked deeper into the river, waiting, praying silently until the boat came with in grabbing distance. With one hand, he pulled the boat to him and looked inside.

**"Look at the time its taken me**

**To get away from what was said**

**I'll never leave**

**I'll always love**

**You know that all those words are dead**

**Buried in yours tonight**

**Move aside**

**I'm taking you home"**

Kat looked down at her hands, remembering the last words Boromir had spoken. Fighting back tears to keep the memory pure and as real as she could. Crying solves nothing. The pain was still so raw, so inescapable. A thousand times a day she turned to touch him, kiss him, tell him something, but he was not there and he would never be there. At night she lay away fighting sleep, for when she slept, he was there, alive and well, holding her, loving her, and waking without him burned hot and fresh pain that she could not bear.

**"If we are ghosts**

**A long long time ago**

**We are ghosts**

**A long long time**

**Me and you**

**We are ghosts**

**A long long time ago**

**We could have made it**

**We are ghosts**

**A long long time**

**Me and you"**

Faramir carried the body to shore himself. Calling upon strength he was not sure he had, he lifted Boromir gently from the boat and waded to where his men were waiting. Boromir would go home, home to their father who had loved Boromir so well. Faramir wrapped the body himself, silently, ignoring the offers of help from the men. Boromir had been his brother, his best friend, and now he was dead. There was a hole inside Faramir that nothing would heal. He gently placed Boromir's body on the back of the best horse they had, Faramir's own. He tucked the broken horn into the blankets that covered his brothers broken body, and stepped back. Two men led the horse away from the river, they would take Boromir home, that he could be buried in the house of the dead. Faramir stood watching until the forest swallowed them whole, his hands clenched tightly around the small stuffed toy that had been inside the horn.

**"I don't need you**

**But I'm lost**

**I'm lost without you tonight**"

Kat stared at nothing, as day faded into evening. She had not moved since the funeral had ended. There was nothing for her but hurt, and she was seriously considering walking off the rampart and praying that the fall would kill her.

"He was a good man." Aragorn spoke from behind her. She could hear him now, walking to stand beside her. "But you are not alone."

"I am alone Aragorn." Kat spoke quietly, bitterly. "I am far from home, and the only man I have ever loved is dead. There is nothing for me here but pain. Everything is dull and dark, and even the small things that should be happy are sharp with pain because he is not here to share them with me."

"You have changed since Boromir's death." Aragorn went on as if she had not spoken. "You do not speak, you do not smile. You walk as if you are asleep, and you bear hatred on people who have done nothing but good for you." Kat felt a dull flush cover her cheeks, and she turned to face Aragorn.

"Of course I have changed!" Kat hissed, furious. "What would you do, how would you feel if your beloved was lost from you, and you knew with complete and utter certainty that you would never see them again. Never touch them again. That you would be alone always, left behind with only the memory of their love, the memory of their touch. And knowing, hating the knowledge that memories fade, and with each day that passes you loose more of the memories of them. You know that one day you will wake and not be able to remember their face, or the way their voice sounded when they said your name. One day you will wake and not remember them, and you will have nothing left at all." Kat fought back tears and stared Aragorn straight in the eyes. "You tell me that you would not change." Aragorn looked away from her and then lifted his necklace free of his tunic.

"The woman who gave me this is leaving as we speak. She is sailing with her kin to the undying lands. I will never see her again." Aragorn replaced the necklace and shook his head. "Our love was only a dream that can never be." He looked back at Kat, his eyes dark with emotion. "I too know what it is like to be a ghost, to fear each days end, knowing that tomorrow takes you further from when you loved, and were loved and were whole." Kat said nothing, and turned to stare out at the darkening plain.

They stayed that way in silence until night fell completely.

**"I'll never leave**

**I'll always love**

**Ghosts**

**We love like ghosts**

**We are ghosts"**

End interlude.


	17. Chapter 17

Still not mine. Just Kat and Cissa. Hoping to pick this back up and get it finished. I adore reviews. Try and keep giving them!

Kat stared as people began to scurry in and out of their homes. They were headed for a place called helms deep, and Gimli was not impressed.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" The dwarf snarled, stomping into the stables. Kat was following the remaining members of the fellowship, for lack of anything useful to do. Eowyin had invited her to help with preparations for this evacuation, but Kat felt at a loss with the other girl. Eowyn was very focused, and seemed to have a crush on Aragon. Eowyn's crush was gentler and less abrasive then Cissa's, but it annoyed Kat none the less.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn was saying calmly to Gimli.

""There is no way out than that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre." Gandalf boomed from ahead. Kat bit her lip, thinking of Boromir's death.

"What will we do?" Kat asked, but no one seemed to hear her.

""Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf went on, turning to point at Aragorn. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn replied simply. Kat's stomach was a mess of nerves, all writhing together like snakes. They were walking straight into this battle. Those people outside were going to fight, most with no experience, and they would die. They'd need luck to come through it. She realized that Gandalf was still talking, about to leave.

"Wait, wait, where are you going?" Burst from her lips and she reached out towards the white wizard.

"Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf commanded, and then he was gone, Shadowfax thundering out of the stables. Kat felt lost. With the hobbits missing, and Boromir gone, she was feeling friendless among the people she was traveling with. Aragorn was moving towards the back of the stables and she hesitated, not wanting to follow as he headed towards a horse that was freaking out. She watched as Eowyn appeared, and Kat rolled her eyes. She left the stables and headed to the hall, and her belongings.

Kat found a whetstone and began the long and boring process of sharpening Boromirs sword. Eowyn appeared after some time and sat beside her.

"He set free my cousin's horse." Eowyn said softly. "So that Brega would see no more blood, no more war."

"Lucky Horse." Kat replied. "I wish I could do the same." Eowyn made a soft noise, Kat ignored her. "Or, I wish I could just go home and forget this place."

"Some things never leave your mind." Eowyn commented standing and moving away. Kat focused on her sword until the sound of metal on metal filled the air. Her head swung up to see Eowyn and Aragorn, both with blades. Kat wasn't sure what to think, after their conversation and finally shrugged. Maybe Aragorn was moving on. A dark voice in the back of her head bitchily inserted the word 'again' into the end of her thought. Kat scowled and stroked the Whetstone harder. She wasn't going to think of Cissa. Thinking of Cissa would only make her think of Merry and Pippin, of their horror struck faces as they were carried away.

Kats collarbone pangs then and she winces. It hadn't been broken by the arrow, Aragorn had put some herbs on it and bandages before the hellish three days of running, so it was mostly healed now. It was bruised, scabbed and itched like a bitch. Therefore, according to Aragorn, it was healing well.

Eowyn appeared at her side and she barely kept from jumping. Kat scowled up at the blond girl.

"You need a bell." Kat muttered, and then shook her head. "Done fencing?"

"I know not of this fencing, but we are to leave. I have a horse for you, so that you may ride on your own, if you like." Eowyn smiled and held one slim hand out to Kat.

Kat eyed the horse underneath her warily. The last time she'd been on a horse by herself was a trial ride in grade 7. The horse had tried to take off with her, and then failing that had managed to scrape Kat onto the ground via a tree with a large low hanging branch. The horse, whose name had been sprinkles, had then tried to eat Kats hair. She seemed to be doing well, and hadn't fallen off yet, unlike Gimli.

"That was deliberate!" The dwarf's voice rang out as he spilled off the horse, yet again. Kat joined in the snickering, as Eowyn helped the dwarf back to his feet, and he began his discourse on female dwarfs, who apparently had beards.

Kat shamelessly listened to King Théoden and Aragorn's soft conversation.

"She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs." Théoden was saying. Kat followed their gazes to where Eowyn was smiling brightly at the dwarf. "She watched her mother succumb to grief. And she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

Eowyn looked back at them, and Kat looked away as Aragorn and Eowyn's gazes connected. Kat wasn't sure if it was the thought of Aragorn moving past his love, or jealousy that he had the chance.

She avoided them all that night and was silent the next day. Kat was riding with Aragorn and Eowyn, both who seemed lost in thought.

"Where is she?" Eowyn asked, shattering the peaceful silence. "The woman who gave you that jewel?" Kat winced and looked away, missing Aragorn's smile. When he didn't speak, she turned back to watch and see what would happen next. "My lord?"

"She is sailing to the undying lands, with all that is left of her kin." Aragorn said gently, when Eowyn looked away, he met Kats eyes and nodded, slowly.


	18. Chapter 18

Holy frick it has been forever since i updated this. So heres a chapter and i will definitely keep working, and have this finished and posted before the ten year anniversary of the first chapter passes. Please forgive grammar/spelling horribleness. I ran spell check, and have no beta

Kat was riding about half way along the long column of horses and people. She could see Legolas in the distance, at the very front of the mass. Aragorn was somewhere behind her with Eowyn, and Gimli was walking along side her horse. She squinted off into the distance, trying to see where they were headed, but it was useless. Suddenly, something was happening up ahead, she could hear the noise of fighting and a horrid yell.

"A scout!" Legolas called back.

"Crap. crap crap." Kat muttered, squeezing her legs around the horse, which prompted it to bold ahead. She yelped and slid downwards, clutching the reins.

"What do you see?" Theoden was shouting.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn yelled.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden ordered.

"C'mon get me up here, I'm a fighter!" Gimli muttered, shoving past Kat and the horse. He tripped, fell, struggled to his feet and moved on.

"You must lead the people to helms deep and make haste!" Theoden ordered. Eowyn shook her head and Kat fought the urge to swear.

"I can fight!" Eowyn retorted.

"No! you must do this!" Theoden thundered, then paused. "For me." His voice gentled.

Kat took Eowyn's arm and tugged her away from the king. "I don't know where to go, so you need to lead us."

"Follow me!" Theoden thundered, spinning away. Gimli followed his wake.

"Make for the lower ground!" Eowyn called, waving away from where her uncle led. Aragorn exchanged looks with Eowyn and then Kat, and then rode past silently.

Kat headed towards what she thought was lower ground, only to be stopped by Eowyn's hand on her arm.

"You need to follow me." Eowyn said sharply, and then sighed. "I have battle training. I am a shield maiden of Rohan and proud of what i know."

"Sometimes you need to follow orders." Kat said soothingly. "Sometimes you need to use your training in other ways. Like your doing right now. I don't know where to go. I've been lost for as long as I've been in these lands. And these people need a leader. You need to lead. Use your training to lead me and these people to safety."

"You speak truth." Eowyn declared. "I will lead the way to helms deep. It is not very far."

They walked in silence for ages, until Eowyn spoke again. "You bear a sword that is not your own, and you have some skill with your blade."

"It belonged to the man who taught me to use it." Kat replied softly. "It is all I have of him."

"I could offer you a blade better suited to your size. His blade is much too large for you." Eowyn invited. "There is an armoury at Helms Deep."

"Thank you." Kat managed. "But I will bear his blade or none."

"I hope you do not die by it then." Eowyn retorted.

"Then I shall die as he did." Kat stammered, tripping over herself. "In defence of friends and those that I love."

"I am sorry." Eowyn breathed. "I am ... unused to speaking gently. I had forgotten."

"Its alright." Kat replied quietly. "Sometimes I forget. I see something, or think i hear him." Kat cut herself off and changed the topic. "So how far to helms deep."

"It is just ahead." Eowyn offered, pointing ahead. The villagers were surging forwards, excited to be so close to safety.

Kat bit her lip as they grew neared to the huge walled fort. It was built into the mountain. It looked strong and safe. Soon they were inside. Eowyn bustled off, looking over the food and snapping orders for it to be sent off somewhere. Around them, villagers greeted friends and family, and Kat bit her lip. She was so tired, and sick of this horrible place. Inside her head a tiny voice whispered that if she had never come, she would never have met Boromir.

"Make way for the King!" Someone boomed. Kat spun round and headed for the gate to the fort. The riders spilled inside, some wounded, all tired. She search the crowd for Familiar faces and soon found Gimli and Legolas. She watched as Gimli approached Eowyn. Her stomach lurched and she scanned the crowd again. Aragorn was not there.

Kat pushed her way to Eowyns side, blood draining from her face.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Eowyn asked, looking past the dwarf.

"He fell." Gimli admitted.

Kat felt the world lurch, and reached out to grasp Eowyns hand. The blond said nothing, her face blank and shocked.

"Draw our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate and set a watch." Theoden ordered.

"What of those that cannot fight my lord?" A guard asked. "The women and Children?"

"Get them into the caves. Sarumans arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here." Theoden said grimly.

Everyone swung into motion, but Kat and Eowyn stood frozen. Gimli took their joined hands and patted them gently.

"You must move." The dwarf prodded, "head into the caves."

Cissa moved impatiently and Pippen rolled his eyes. He looked away from her and then straightened upright.

"Look! There's smoke to the south!" Pipped called.

"There is always smoke rising up from Isengard these days." Treebeard said slowly, not stopping.

"Isengard?" Merry and Cissa enquired at the same time.

"There was a time, when Saruman would walk in my woods, but now, he has a mind of metal and wheels." The Ent replied, not actually answering the question. Merry and Pippen both climbed higher up in the branches of the walking tree man.

"Saruman has changed then?" Cissa asked sharply, her eyes shining.

"He no longer cares for growing things." Treebeard murmured sadly.

"There is a time when one must move on." Cissa muttered, turning to peer at the tower in the distance.

"What is it?" Pippen cried, staring at Isengard.

"Its Sarumans army," Merry said. "The war has started."


	19. Chapter 19

Even more story! We'll get there soon. Please R and R, even if its just to go "omg! UPDATES!"

Frodo blinked as the hood was pulled from his face.

"My men tell me that you are orc spies." Faramir declared.

"Spies! Sam snapped, flying upwards. "Now wait just a minute here!"

"Well if you are not spies, then who are you?"" The man demanded, sitting before them. "Speak!"

"We are hobbites of the shire." Frodo said softly. "Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?" The man asked.

"His gardener." Same retorted proudly.

"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature with the ill favoured look?" Faramir leaned forwards.

"There was no other." Frodo stated. "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria, two were my kin. A dwarf there was also, and an elf. And two men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor."

"You were friends of Boromir?" Faramir asked sharply.

"Yes, for my part." Frodo replied, and Sam nodded.

"It would grieve you then, to learn that he is dead?" Faramir asked, and stood.

"Dead? How? When?" Frodo gasped.

"As one of his companions, I had hoped you would tell me." Faramir replied.

"If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us." Frodo said earnestly.

"His horn washed up upon the riverbank, six days past." Faramir said, pulling the bedraggled white bear from his pack. "This was inside of it and the horn was cloven in two. He was my brother. I carried his body from the river and sent it home to our father."

"That is Kats." Frodo pointed at the bear. "It was much beloved to her."

"So was Boromir." Sam added. "If that was with the horn, then your brother was given rites after he died by one who loved him."

Faramir said nothing, and then walked away.

Kat helped people down to the caves until she heard a commotion by the gates. Gimli was shouting fierce but happy. She passed through the crowd to see Aragorn being embraced by Gimli. Kat looked around see Eowyn staring joyfully at Aragorn.

"You look terrible." Legolas smirked at Aragorn who laughed and patted the elf's shoulder.

Legolas passed something to Aragorn and Kat could see Aragorn's smile dim for a moment. Aragorn turned away and headed inside the fort. Kat followed, but stopped and squeezed Eowyns hand.

"He lives after all" Eowyn breathed.

"Aragorn will out live us both." Kat laughed. "He has all ready outlived most of our elders."

"He said that he was 86." Eowyn giggled. "He looks so young."

"Suppose that's part of his charm." Kat mused. "He has seen and done more than we can dream of."

"Even in these dark days, it is a joy." Eowyn grinned. Kat said nothing and they stood in silence for a while.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Theoden ordered, walking out of the fort with Aragorn. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Kat followed them as they were joined by Gimli and Legolas.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their sheilds broad." Gimili cautioned.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden snorted. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

Kat bit her tongue. She shouldn't tell a King that maybe he was over confident. Not when she was barricaded inside his giant fortress of possible invincibility.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn countered the King. Kat nodded along with Gimli, who grunted with satisfaction.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" Theoden thundered. Kat's mouth fell open.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for Aid." Aragorn argued.

"Who will remember Rohan." Kat muttered. "If they all die here." Theoden shot her a sharp look and she snapped her mouth shut.

"Who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Theoden snapped.

"Gondor." Kat breathed, fire in her heart. Aragorn nodded firmly.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn confirmed.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us!? Where was Gon — No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." Theoden finished, and then walked away.

"Gondor had its own problems." Kat insisted, looking at Aragorn, then Gimli and Legolas. "Didn't they?"

"Gondor was busy looking with in its own borders." Aragorn said finally.

"Rohan never asked for help." Gimli added gruffly. "No help can come if it is not asked for. Gondor and Rohan are proud peoples, they will not intrude on each other."

"They are moving the women and children into the caves." Legolas pointed behind Kat. "Should you not go with them?"

"I should go find Eowyn." Kat countered, scowling at the Elf. "But I will not be sent away."

"You should not be here at all." Legolas shot back.

"Tell me about it." Kat muttered, and then stomped away.

"The Ents have not troubled about the wars of men and wizards for a very long time." Treebeard said moving ever farther from Isengard. "But now something is about to happen that has not happened for an age: Entmoot."

Cissa yawned pointedly, as she had been doing ever since Isengard and the army had passed from view.

"Whats that?" Merry asked the ent.

"It is a gathering." Treebeard said slowly.

"A gathering of what?" Merry prodded.

"A gathering of Ents." Cissa said, as they broke from the trees into a clearing. The trees around the clearing moved, some with the wind and some with slow and steady paces. Ents broke free from the forest and looked at each other.

"Beech, Oak, Chestnut, Ash. Good, good, good many have come." Treebeard grunted. "Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war."

Kat found Eowyn as the blond girl stomped up to Aragorn. Kat stepped back and tried to blend into the wall when she saw the look on Eowyns face.

"Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." Eowyn spat. Kat winced, as Aragorn turned a calm face to Eowyn.

"That is an honourable charge." Aragorn said soothingly.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Eowyn charged onwards, her voice heated.

"My lady, a time may come for valour without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defence?" Aragorn said diplomatically.

"Let me stand at your side." Eowyn begged.

"It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn explained, and moved to walk away.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you." Eowyn said desperately, her eyes locked on Aragorns. "I'm sorry." Eowyn cried finally, and then walked away.

"Will you go with her?" Aragorn asked, fixing his gaze on Kat.

"I will not." Kat said firmly, moving to stand with him. "I was not meant to be here. But I will not be sent away."

"I can not say that you will live." Aragorn cautioned.

"I will die by the sword." Kat returned, placing her hand on the hilt of Boromirs sword. "And then I shall not be here at all."

"It is a foolish thing you do." Aragorn frowned. "Hurrying to embrace death will not give you what you seek."

"You don't know what I'm looking for." Kat sighed.

"Do you?" Aragorn retorted.

"I want Boromir." Kat snapped, feeling her eyes well up with tears. "And since I can't have that, I want to go home."

"You will not find a way home during battle." Aragorn murmured.

"Thats fine." Kat snapped, and then walked away.


End file.
